Of Gold And Silver
by Kirsthor
Summary: He was the Pirate Lord from the Western Lands. She was the future Queen of the Northern Lands. She wants to melt his heart of ice; he wants to claim the treasure of the Northern Lands. Soon, he learns that not all treasure is of gold and silver.
1. Prologue

_Ohh. I already have two other stories that I haven't finished. I just like writing. xDDD Ohh. Anyway, Demon in My View is on hold, and I'm just seeing if I should continue writing it or not. So, as a distraction, I'm writing two different stories. -Nods- FIRST SESSHOUMARUxKAGOME FANFIC! YAYEH!_

**-Prologue**

A long time ago, there was a goddess who spoke of a famous gold that resided in Northern Lands. All the Pirate Lords, goons, and thieves tried to find such gold but had failed miserably. Such treasure was never found. Angry and tired of such a trip for nothing, the searchers of the treasure took revenge on the Goddess. The beautiful Goddess knew what was coming but she did not run away from her fate. They asked her why she had lied and she told them she had not. She let them lock her up in chains, and throw her into the water. She had died that night, and the people who worshiped the beautiful women wept in sorrow.

Little did everyone know had been the fact that the Goddess had not lied; she had told the truth. They just didn't understand that not all treasure is of gold and silver, but of a heart.

**-The Birth of a Pirate Lord.**

"How could you father?"

Silver hair swung behind the 19-year-old as he swaggered after his father, his hands clenched in fists. A purple crescent moon graced both Demon Lord's foreheads, as well as two magenta stripes on their cheeks. The young Lord's father turned in anger, and glared down at his son; his beautiful golden eyes were set ablaze as he growled, "Do _not_ demand things of _me_, Sesshoumaru."

The young Demon Lord did take heed to the warning in his father's voice. A cry of a baby echoed throughout the Kingdom and a horror-stricken look crossed the King's face.

"No."

Without a last word to his son he was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving an angry, young Demon Lord growling at the spot where his father had just been. The cry came from within the Palace, attracting the attention of the Kingdom's Guards.

Inutaisho - The Great Demon Lord - appeared inside the Kingdom, looking down on his beautiful human mistress; gracing her sweaty, slender arms was the image of a baby. His amber eyes were wide with fear as he eyed his father, his white dog ears twitching as he heard sound for the first time. The door creaked open and in walked Sesshoumaru, staring at the baby in utter loathing. Ever since his father had met the beautiful Izayoi, and learned he had been graced with a pregnant mistress, he had not spent time with his son, Sesshoumaru. It wasn't much of a difference, anyway.

Even when Inutaisho had learned his mate - and Sesshoumaru's mother - had died, his father was never there. Ever since Sesshoumaru had met his father when he was five-years-old, all he had ever tried to do was impress his father. His father did not pay-attention. All he ever did was sneak off to meet his forbidden lover, Izayoi. When his mother had heard of such betrayal, she had become sick... but never stopped loving her son. Sesshoumaru thought he had a right to be bitter, especially now.

Even if Sesshoumaru hated his father with everything in his being, he couldn't believe he was actually sending him away with Izayoi and Inuyasha to the Northern Lands. His reason for this was because Inuyasha - the baby - would be killed if he was seen as well as Izayoi.

With complete disbelief, Sesshoumaru stared at his father, hissing, "What are you going to do? They can't survive on a ship. You'll kill them." Now that would be a waste. His father stared at his eldest son, calculating. Suddenly, his father's mouth parted to speak, "You will take them, Sesshoumaru, to the Northern Lands. If I hear they were harmed on the way there, I will send my Palace Guards after you. When you are finished, I want you to never return."

Sesshoumaru just stood there in disbelief, his heart thudding in his chest. He actually expected him to do this?

Yes. Yes he did.

His father had left him there in his anger and desperation. Without mercy, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and Izayoi, and took them to the ship destined to never return to the Western Lands again.

And that's how Sesshoumaru came to be the infamous Pirate Lord of the Seas.


	2. Honey Eyes

_Hmm. I will be doing this story in Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's point of view . . . I'll do the first chapter in Kagome's point of view, and then the next in Sesshoumaru's. So basically, the second chapter is going to be almost the same, but different. -Nods-_

_Oh. I understand that Sesshoumaru would probably be like 30 or 40 in this story, but he is a demon, and he is over 500-years-old, to be exact. So, techincally, it doesn't really matter on his age in this story.... but I know. Sounds weird that Kagome would be interested in him xDD But really, in demon years, he'd be atleast strictly speaking 20-years-old_

_I understand that having him as a demon makes him stronger than the humans, but I kinda made a few limits to that. He isn't exactly stronger than humans, but he heals faster. That's all. If anyone has a problem with that, take it up with me in a private message, please._

**-Honey Eyes.**

"Kagome!"

A boy shrieked, his black hair falling against his face as he tried swatting his sister's hands away while laughing, breathlessly. Kagome, his sister, laughed quietly with him, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes lit up with amusement as her brother squealed as she ran her fingers along his side. Souta grabbed her hands, finally, held them at her side before letting go abruptly, and running off passed the threshold of the door.

"You can't run from me, Souta!" She shouted, getting up from the couch as she started running toward the door. Although she tried, she couldn't for her dress was as big as the castle roof, metaphorically speaking of course. She scowled, trying to fit through the door until she pushed harder, falling forward while cursing herself inwardly.

But she never made it to the ground.

Her brown eyes looked up to meet dark amber ones, and a blush stained her cheeks. "Hello, Inuyasha." The boy grunted, standing up Kagome before pulling away, scratching the back of his head. Inuyasha had arrived at the Northern Lands when he was 4-years-old. Most looked at him in disgust and loathing for he was a half-breed; considered a disgrace by both humans and demons alike. Though, Kagome's father, had seen good in him, and with his own heart of heart he took Inuyasha in, treating him like a son.

Now, Inuyasha is 18-years-old, and he is the Commodore of the Japanese Army and is well respected. Ever since he was little, he had a crush on Kikyo, Kagome's sister... and, to be honest, he also had a crush on Kagome. Of course, the thing was, Kikyo and Inuyasha had gotten together when they were just 15-years-old, and Kagome was hurt, for she, too, had fallen in love with Inuyasha or at least she thought. But now those emotions were gone, at least enough where she'd be able to fall in love with someone else... if that will ever happen.

After an awkward silence, Inuyasha announced, "Your father is back," and with a loud shout of happiness, Kagome ran passed Inuyasha, forgetting about the fact she might trip in the dress. She ran down the stairs to the Grand Hallway, where she heard her parents conversing in excitement and happiness, a grin spreading across the girl's lips.

"Father!" Kagome cried, gently pushing passed Kikyo, before throwing her arms around her father squeezing him as tightly as she could. A deep chuckle rumbled through her father's chest, giving his daughter a gentle squeeze. "My dear, dear Kagome… how wonderful it is to see your joyous face again."

With a great big smile, Kagome kissed his cheek before going over toward Kikyo where they both connected arms, grinning at their father as he hugged Souta, who nearly tackled him to the floor. With a great big sigh, Kagome looked at her sister, smiling, before saying, "It's going to be good to have him back."

Kikyo and Kagome _did _look exactly alike, although Kikyo had blue eyes instead of brown, just like her mother. Kikyo smiled warmly at her sister, before letting go of her arm to grab Souta in a warm hug watching as he smiled in happiness. Without so much as a second glance back at the happy family, Kagome took off toward the Garden out in the back near the Harbor. It was fortunate to find that the Guards were no where to be seen, so she could sit peacefully alone in the Garden.

She heard a rustle behind her, but thought it was only Inuyasha for he usually joined her in her silence. Before she could turn around to look, she felt a hard whack to the head, and as she fell to meet the rose-bed. Everything faded to black...

**-Meeting the crew.**

Kagome woke up with a slight throbbing of her head and she reached to touch it. Her hand barely made it half way when it was yanked back by heavy chains. Groaning, Kagome glanced down, eyeing it with curiosity as if she had never seen such a contraption before. She let out a scream then. When she was done screaming, she eyed her surroundings. It was dark, very cold - a dungeon perhaps? When she tried to stand up, she realized she couldn't for her legs were tied up, too. And, apparently, her scream had attracted her kidnappers. The door creaked open, and light shined through the creak in the door shedding light upon the dark floors. It was wet and swaying... a boat?

"Shippo, she's up!" a women's voice called excitedly, making Kagome cringed back into the wall, curling into a ball - shying away from the light. Soon she heard footsteps walk down the steps and when Kagome looked up she spotted a boy - a fox demon - around 12-years-old, grinning down at her; his green eyes twinkling. "Yup, she's up! Come down her Rin, and help me! The captain won't be too happy if we don't give her anything to eat."

Kagome spotted a girl, around the same age as the boy, who looked like a young Kagome, running over to Shippo's side whilst waving at Kagome warmly.

"Hello, Princess Kagome!" She exclaimed, grinning a toothy-grin. Kagome noticed she was missing a tooth just at the front.

She looked... cute.

But how can _she _and the boy kidnap a full-grown woman?

"Hello," Kagome croaked, letting Shippo unlock the chains. An idea sprouted in Kagome's head and as soon as Shippo unlocked the chains on her feet, she lunged forward; running passed the two children, up the stairs and passed the door... only to run into a hard chest.

When she glanced up, frightened, she met a pair of purple-black colored eyes full of mischief, black hair falling down his face as he caught Kagome easily. While Kagome stared into his eyes, she felt something prodding her butt area, and Kagome let out a loud yell, jumping back to see the man's hand suspended in the hair.

Pointing her finger at the man, Kagome declared, "You touched my butt!"

The man's lips twisted up into a smirk and before Kagome could show him just exactly _how _angry she was, someone's hand shot out and slapped the man across the face.

"Miroku! How _dare_ you? I thought you told me you wouldn't do that anymore? And yet, you touched a Princess -- _the _Princess?" An exasperated shout resonated from a girl with long, braided black hair that fell down against her back; her attire consisted of men's cloths -- pirate men's clothing.

"My dear, Sango… she was just there, and she practically threw herself at me!"

"She did _not!_" The girl that Kagome had seen in the cell shouted, making her way from the threshold of the door to glare at Miroku. Kagome eyed them all... realizing they were rather dirty. They were pirates. "She ran into you, Miroku! Say you're sorry for lying!"

Sango glared at Miroku, and as he scratched his head. He muttered a soft apology to Kagome, who nodded at him in acknowledgement. Half-satisfied, Kagome looked down at Shippo who was coming out from the cell, scowling at Kagome while he rubbed the back of his head. "You made me hit my head," he accused, making Kagome shift awkwardly, the feeling of guilt overwhelming her.

"Oh Shippo, she was just trying to escape."

"Exactly Rin - she can't escape!" She just rolled her eyes.

The one named Sango stepped toward Kagome, giving her a soft reassuring smile as she stated to Kagome's shivering form, "Don't worry; we won't hurt you. Actually, we're using you to get the treasure of the North, so of course we won't. The King will _have _to tell us where the treasure is if he wants you safe."

"Treasure of the North?" Kagome inquired with curiosity, watching Sango nod in disbelief.

"You don't know what it is?" Kagome shook her head and Miroku, beside her, narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, well a long time ago, there was a Goddess, who foretold a secret, famous treasure in the Northern Lands. Captain Sesshoumaru had ordered us to capture you. It was a good thing you were all alone like that, or there would have been a lot of people hurt."

_Sesshoumaru, _Kagome mused inwardly, _doesn't that mean 'Destruction of Life'? Wait, I heard of the Goddess before... They think it's real?_

Pulling out of her thoughts, suddenly, Kagome asked quickly, "My family - are they alright?"

Sango smiled at Kagome and nodded, watching as the Princess sighed in complete relief. Well, as long as they wouldn't hurt her, she would be fine. They seemed quite nice.

A loud crash of things broke through the silence, and Kagome turned around to spot over a dozen of other pirates coming aboard the ship, filing out through the open space to make way for, as Kagome had guessed, the Captain.

She expected ugly, old, and all smelly... but what she saw was something she never expected.

The man that captured her attention was more beautiful, and more handsome than Inuyasha or any other man in the Northern Lands. Marks graced his face, stating he was a high-ranking demon. His hand was holding the hilt of his sword and threatening claws shined, ominously. But that wasn't bothering Kagome right now. His hair looked silky like some mythical thread; it was a beautiful silver color.

Her heart nearly died when his honey colored eyes landed on Kagome, and narrowed. They were cold, dull - emotionless. He looked oddly like Inuyasha, yet not.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed happily at the sight of her Captain, and his gaze settled on her instead of Kagome. The Princess was strangely missing his cold gaze as it left her.

"What is she doing out of the cell, Rin?" He questioned. His beautiful monotone voice sent shivers down Kagome's spin.

"We thought she could use something to eat..." was all the girl had to say, making her Captain's eyes narrow into slits. She wasn't afraid though.

"Put her back." He demanded, and without another word, the handsome - and heartless - Pirate Lord, rushed passed the girl and into the Captain's cabin.

"C'mon, Kagome..." Rin whispered, slipping her hand into Kagome's much larger one, pulling her back into the cold and dark cell. She did not notice Sango as she ran to stand beside her. "I'll keep you company," she promised, before they disappeared into the darkness, not even realizing that a certain someone was listening to the entire thing.


	3. Mocha Eyes

_-Sighs- Does anyone know what Communities is? Or C2s? xDD I mean, I got one for this story, and I got one for another story, it's just I really don't know what they're for. Are they something bad? . . . o.o_

_Anyway, pleeeaaassee review? Please, please, please, please!? Don't mean to be a hog, or anything, but I really wanna see how everyone likes the story. -Nods-_

_Hmm. I know I just added the chapter the same day, but I decided since this is basically the same chapter, and short, I was going to just add it today._

**- Mocha Eyes.**

"Sesshoumaru, my Lord," a voice called quietly, the door creaking open making Sesshoumaru bolt upright in bed. Sweat was running down his chest, sliding down the muscles he had earned fighting and claiming seas for more than 500 hundred years. Growling at the intruder to his cabin, Sesshoumaru caught sight of Sango who fidgeted under his cold stare.

"What is it, Sango?" He asked, grunting slightly when he touched the barely healed cut near his abdomen. It was a very deep wound and Sesshoumaru had nearly bled to death. Although he was a demon, cuts still affected him as they did humans except his wounds healed faster, and fast enough to, apparently, keep him alive. So today, instead of being the one to capture the Princess, since his wound would probably reopen, some of the crew members - Shippo, Sango, and Miroku - were going to do it. But that wouldn't stop him from visiting an old _friend_.

"We're here." She whispered, bowing her head slightly at the sight of Sesshoumaru's apparent lack of clothing.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware." He stated, watching as she nodded and backed out of his cabins, shutting the doors as she made her way out. He pulled his body from of the silk covered bed to get dressed quickly, grabbing his beloved Tenseiga and placing it in his sheath at his hip. His silver hair was pulled up into a ponytail, keeping it out of his face. The Pirate Lord gritted his teeth together at the slight resemblance of Inuyasha in his appearance, before pushing the door open and walking off into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku - Sesshoumaru's most trusted men amongst the ship - murmured, bowing his head in greeting to his Lord. "We're ready to leave on your word, sir."

Sesshoumaru eyed the men Miroku had picked, before turning his molten honey, gold eyes on Miroku, announcing, "We leave now." They nodded before they took off in silence, all of them completely discreet. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru disappeared from the group, whispering, _'Don't get caught,' _to Miroku before he left. His nose filled with the scent of unfamiliar humans, burning the sensitive skin of his nostrils.

He growled in irritation - growling so low, in fact, that no humans could hear him. He jumped up onto the highest balcony where he had scented Inuyasha just moments ago. Apparently he had been in the Princess' room, and as Sesshoumaru stepped into Kagome's secret hide out - her room - a smell of calming lavender overwhelmed him, and it smelled so good that Sesshoumaru nearly groaned at the girl's aroma.

Nevertheless, that was in the past now. He spotted Inuyasha, the disgusting and vile boy staring at a picture of Kagome and her sister on her desk. The longing in his eyes was apparent, and Sesshoumaru could practically smell the arousal flowing off the boy.

"Tsk, tsk, brother. You wouldn't want your Master to notice he has yet to tame the horny dog." Sesshoumaru taunted, tilting his head to the side so that his silver hair cascaded down his shoulder blades.

"_Sesshoumaru?" _Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief, and soon he opened his mouth to shout out for the Guards, but the Pirate Lord was too fast, appearing in front of Inuyasha before his lips could even form the first syllable of his next word. Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's lips with his forefinger and thumb, pinching them with his claws whilst growling at the touch of the half-breed.

"Your skin disgusts me," Sesshoumaru hissed, gritting his teeth together. Inuyasha eyed Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's lips vibrating of a sure sign that he was growling.

"My dear, ugly brother," - That earned another growl - "I will be stealing the Princess, and for her, you will tell your King to give this Sesshoumaru the secrets of the hidden treasure here... and if you don't, this Sesshoumaru will personally slit her throat."

Inuyasha's body tensed, but didn't dare move as Sesshoumaru held one of his claws against his jugular vein, green poison seeping down and dripping against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha let out a small cry that was blocked by his lips, and Sesshoumaru smirk in satisfaction. His eyes narrowed, letting his tongue slide against his front fangs as he growled, "If you come after us, this Sesshoumaru will tear you apart and listen to you scream." Then he let go of Inuyasha's lips, disappearing before he had a chance to call the guards to get him.

**-Meeting a Goddess.**

Sesshoumaru watched as some of the crew members threw things upon the ship causing a loud crash that caught the other's attentions. The crowd parted, and Sesshoumaru walked aboard the ship expecting everyone to be doing their usually job. Although, what you expect is never what you get. The Princess was standing in the middle of the ship and everyone surrounded her, staring at her - trying to reassure her that she was alright. That amazing scent of lavender washed over Sesshoumaru, and he dug his claws into the palm of his hands as he clenched them into fists. When she turned around, he was sure his heart would stop.

She was more beautiful than he would have expected a princess to be; a Goddess, perhaps. The wind blew her hair, letting it flow and cascade down her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft, mocha brown and had such depth to them that made Sesshoumaru nearly stumble into them. Her skin was as beautiful and as pale as porcelain, making him stare in so much desire that he almost had a hard time covering up the reaction. Her dress was wet, and it was too big for Sesshoumaru to see if she had any curves. He inwardly scowled at that.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A familiar warm voice entered Sesshoumaru's ears and his golden gaze settled on the girl in front of him. He would have smiled if they had been alone, but they weren't. When Sesshoumaru had left Inuyasha on the Northern Lands with his mother, he had found Rin all alone and almost dying years later on an island. It was apparent... that someone had taken advantage of the homeless child, making Sesshoumaru sneer in disgust at the smell of her disgraced-self. Sesshoumaru, having no idea why he did it (which angered him); he saved and healed the girl, and since then she had become his ward. She has been with him ever since. Slowly, she was growing up, and yet Sesshoumaru looked at the young girl as a fostered daughter, even if he wouldn't admit it. Everyone knew it though.

"What is she doing out of the cell, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, noticing the shiver that ran through Kagome, wondering what exactly she was thinking. He tried blocking out her scent, but it was proving to be impossible.

"We thought she could use something to eat," Rin said softly, smiling up at Sesshoumaru, nearly melting his heard right on the spot. She wasn't afraid when he glared at her, or when he leaned down a bit closer to stare her in the eyes. She was never afraid of him.

"Put her back," he ordered. Ignoring the silence after he spoke, he turned around and vanished within his cabin, dropping his sword on the bed. He heard everything after he left, listening as Sango offered her company like a friend. He knew Kagome couldn't stay in the cell without catching a cold; he'd have to find a place for her to stay where he could keep an eye on her, but the question was... where?


	4. He'll Be My Protector

_Ohhh. I think people might actually like dish story. xD REVIIIEEWW!! D888 REVIEW REVIEW REVEW! D8 Or I'll bite chu. -Nods- And yes, Sesshoumaru talks more in this one. And I am trying to keep him in character. Does anyone think he's in character?_

_I'm probably not gonna get Sesshoumaru's point of view up until tomorrow._

**-He'll be my protector**

Kagome watched as the water droplets slid off the roof of the cell, dripping into a big puddle of murky water. Believe me, Kagome was not interested in disgusting water but it was the only thing she could find interesting right now... and the only thing that looked quite good to drink. Yes, she was thirsty for the first time in her life, and she was, and ever will be, perfectly _proud _of it. She knew some people out there were starving while she was fed whenever she felt hungry. She was a Princess, after all. She'd like to see the look on Kikyo's face when she told her that she hadn't ate for almost two days!

Her stomach growled, rumbling, and Kagome wondered what exactly it was. Maybe it was a little sea nymph that decided to make-way inside her belly. To be honest, the idea didn't exactly repulse her, but interest her. She decided to ask Sango what it was when she came back from cleaning the ship's deck. Of course she wasn't stupid... she was a highly educated Princess, but no teacher had ever taught her of 'What Happens When You Get Stolen by Pirates, and Your Stomach Starts to Growl'. No, they had different ways of learning.

"Kagome?" A familiar man's voice entered Kagome's ear, and her brown eyes flickered over toward Miroku who was standing at the base of the cell, near the stairs. Kagome lifted her hand to wave a little, smiling at the lecherous pirate. Sango had told Kagome everything there was to know about everyone aboard the ship. Miroku was Sango's soon-to-be husband, but they kept putting it off because Sango didn't really know if she wanted a perverted pirate as a husband.

She also told Kagome that Rin - the girl from earlier - was almost like a daughter to Sesshoumaru, and he never let anything bad happen to her. He loved the girl, as Sango said, and it gave Kagome hope. Hope in what, you ask? Well, she didn't quite know. Shippo was a much energized fox demon, and talked highly of Kagome already. When she got to Sesshoumaru, Kagome was listening intently wondering what was the secret behind the cold-hearted demon, but Sango didn't even uncover anything about the Pirate Lord that Kagome didn't already know now.

"What is it, Miroku?" She whispered, her voice cracking at the end of her words from lack of water - her throat burning with the intent of sickness. Miroku flinched slightly at her voice, murmuring, "We're leaving for a bit, so you might want to stay here."

_Not like she could move anyway._

"What?" Kagome snapped, and at that moment she tried standing up, even if her legs were locked. "You can't leave me here, Miroku, please! Just take me with you; I promise I won't run away. This is my first time out of the castle, you know. Just please. We can sneak away from Sesshoumaru, and get something to eat-"

"Now, do you think this Sesshoumaru would allow you to actually sneak away?" The Pirate Lord's cold, smooth voice entered the cell and Kagome looked up at the top of the steps to see the captain of the ship; the one she had taken an interest in.

"Well, no…" Kagome whispered, looking down shyly at the ground.

"Sesshoumaru, my Lord, the girl really does need to eat something. Can't Sango and I take her to get something to eat before we leave?"

In Sesshoumaru's eyes stated his hesitation and, soon, they flickered over toward Kagome where she fidgeted under his gaze, but returned it with determined mocha brown eyes. "Fine," he growled, clearly irritated. "But if anything happens to her, Miroku, I will put your tongue on a stove. Keep her close to you," he ordered, before disappearing from Kagome's view.

The Princess frowned at the thought of the retreated figure, before gazing toward Miroku who shrugged at her stare. The Perverted Pirate unlocked Kagome's chains, before pulling her to her feet where she stumbled unsure of herself. "We'll go find Sango, and then get you something to eat. Is that fair?" Kagome nodded, and let the pirate lead her out of the cell, and toward his soon-to-be wife, Sango.

"Oh, if Sesshoumaru finds out that the Princess is out of her cell, he'll rip you apart." Sango muttered when they finally found her; she was trying to tie the ropes to the side of the deck.

"He already knows, my sweet love." Kagome sighed, listening to Miroku as he sweetly and soothingly talked to Sango. She wished someone would talk to her like that. After all, she was a Princess - didn't they get a fairytale ending? Well, probably not... her mother was forced into the marriage with her father; but they always looked so in love that Kagome never even pried into her mother's business. "We're taking her to get something to eat."

"And Sesshoumaru actually let her...?" She frowned, turning her brown gaze to Kagome, who was smiling, and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? I never thought Sesshoumaru would... "Her voiced trailed off, but then she shook her head. She quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, and pulled her into the girl's cabin room. "I'm going to get her changed," Sango announced, before shutting the door, making sure Miroku walked away instead of just standing there listening.

"Here, here, and here!" Sango muttered; throwing a pair of tight maroon pants, a maroon corset, and a white and red striped cloth that could wrap around her waist. Kagome frowned at the dirty clothing, before slowing taking of her large, carnival sized dress. She exchanged the dress for the cloths, putting on the dirty cloths Sango handed her. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror, and she stood there in tight maroon pants that fit her curves, and the corset was tight enough where it fit her curves perfectly, but loose enough to where she could breathe. She tied the long white, and red striped cloth around her waist, before looking over at Sango, who grinned at her. "Oh. You look beautiful!"

This was her idea of beautiful?

"Hold on for a second," Sango whispered, disappearing suddenly. She came back a minute later wearing knee-high maroon boots, forcing her to put them on. "Perfect!"

Kagome tried smiling, but her lips were dry and it seemed to burn whenever she moved. Eyeing herself one last time in the mirror, she turned to Sango where they both walked out of the room. With a deep breath, Kagome followed Sango and Miroku off the ship, trying to ignore the looks she got from some of the other crew members. She felt her lungs contracting rather painfully when she breathed, and she was actually very lightheaded. Sango seemed to notice Kagome's lack of health at the moment, and wrapped her left arm around her shoulder for support. It was obvious to Sango that Kagome was getting a cold, and didn't get much sleep last night.

**-To save me.**

Everyone was drinking here; shouting, laughing - having a good time. Kagome kept close to Sango for the fear of being left alone while Miroku smiled at a few females that walked by. Sango hit him, of course. They walked into a bar where Sango continuously growled at a few men that look at Kagome in awe, coming over to 'talk' with her, as they had said to Sango. Miroku ordered Kagome some food while the Princess sat down, and laid her head on the damp counter, trying to get the feeling of sickness away. Sango sighed, eyeing some of the men who were staring at Kagome's rear end where it stuck out on the bar stool.

The bartender stared at Kagome, but Sango noticed that it wasn't of lust that clouded his eyes, but of concern. He knew she was sick. With a sigh, he grabbed a cup and filled it with ice, putting water in it before handing it to her. Kagome glanced up at him nervously, but then gave him a warm smile that nearly made him grin back dopily. "Thank you," she whispered, before gulping down the water while trying not to swallow any ice.

"Kagome, I'll be right back. I need to go see if Sesshoumaru found the shipment alright." Sango patted Kagome's back, before disappearing through the large mass of men. Kagome watched her leave, and let her eyes travel over toward Miroku who was grinning at a few girls, winking, talking - not even paying attention to Kagome at all. Slowly, the Princess got up from her seat and made her way over toward Miroku but, suddenly, strong arms slammed her into one of the walls behind her. The person's hands roamed over her body, while he breathed the heavy scent of alcohol. "Get off!" Kagome whimpered, suddenly afraid. The man wouldn't listen of course, and he breathed against Kagome's neck. His tongue decided to have a little taste, since it so obviously slide up the side of her neck, giving her goose bumps. She shivered in disgust. She could smell the liquor on the man, and she tried to stop taking in gulps of air, out of fear, to keep her self from smelling it. The one person she was thinking of right now, to save her, was Sesshoumaru. Not Inuyasha or her father, but just Sesshoumaru. Kagome could feel her headache pulsing in protest to the movement the man was making her do, and her breathing was hurting her. She felt as if she was about to faint.

When she was just about to give up, noticing no one was about to help her, the man was pulled off Kagome and thrown back into the ground. A very menacing, feral, and very frightening snarl ripped through the air, causing silence to break the laughter and talking in the bar. Kagome's eyes peeked open, and catching a glimpse of silver hair. Before she could stop herself, she threw herself into Sesshoumaru's back, wrapping his arms around his waist while trying to hold back sobs that wanted to break through her chest.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's muscles tense underneath her arms, and afraid he would leave her or push her arms away, her grip tightened even more. She could sense the anger that radiated off of him, and the annoyance. He was glaring down directly at the man who touched her, and although Kagome couldn't see him, she knew he was scared. "How _dare _you touch something that doesn't belong to you?" He snarled, and Kagome could feel his voice reverberated throughout his chest, soothing her.

Suddenly, he ripped away from Kagome's arms and grabbed the shivering man on the floor, slamming him back against one of the walls. He obviously did not care if he broke _anything. _"You have the audacity to touch something that belongs to _this _Sesshoumaru?" Kagome watched as his beautiful eyes turned into a dark red, like newly spilled blood. Fighting the shudder throughout her body, she looked over at the man who had touched her. He was a scruffy, beer-belly type of man and when Sesshoumaru's fingers threatened to slice open his throat, he whimpered in fright.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's voice called softly, almost meekly but very well spoken. Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru didn't even respond to her. Thinking he couldn't hear her, she called his name again. He didn't respond. Suddenly, the man said something under his breath - begging, probably, and Kagome could tell it disgusted him. Before Sesshoumaru could even have a chance to hurt the man, Kagome shouted loudly and full of courage, _"Sesshoumaru!"_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the demon to turn on her and slaughter her instead of the man. He turned very slowly and eyed Kagome, his red eyes slowing turning to gold like put out fire. He dropped the man on the floor, looked at Miroku, ignoring the stares, and walked out pushing a few people out of the way as he did so. Kagome's eyes trailed after him, not noticing she was being pulled by Miroku and Sango, both of them looking at her in concern.

She let a small cough that made Sango and Miroku look at each other, and Kagome couldn't seem to understand their expression. They lead her to the boat, carefully supporting her as she wobbled. When she was on the deck, she spotted Sesshoumaru pulling out his hair from the ribbon in his hair, his shirt off...

Not that Kagome minded or anything, it was just... you don't spring something on a lightheaded girl like that! She felt her heartbeat accelerate at the exposer of the well-defined and chiseled chest, causing her to gasp slightly. Her breathing hurt when she took deep gulps of air, but she couldn't care any less. She leaned against the railing, watching Miroku and Sango go off to speak with their Captain. Kagome's vision blurred slightly, her grip on the railing slid off and she felt herself falling, and falling... but she never made it to the water beneath the ship. She felt a strong and clawed grip that latched onto her wrist and, slowly, measuring if it was safe to pull her up, Sesshoumaru carefully pulled the girl into his arms, where she hung limply but was still aware of her surroundings, even if she looked asleep. The Pirate Lord carefully took her into his cabin, and laid her down onto his soft, silky bed.

That's when she fell asleep.

She was at some sort of circular ballroom, dressed in the most beautiful dress she ever saw, yet comfortable. She had no idea where she was and who she was with at the moment, but when something caught her eye, she turned to look. There, standing in some Royal Clothing was Sesshoumaru himself, giving Kagome a beautiful smile that she wished she could see on the real Sesshoumaru. He lifted her off the seat she was sitting on and, very carefully, as if she might slip from his fingers, he twirled her around on the dance floor. Gold and silver were all she saw when his hair swung around, and his golden eyes shined with warmth...

With a soft, loving, and tender tone, Kagome whispered, "Sesshoumaru," before leaning into Sesshoumaru's warm and tender embrace... wishing she could just have a fairytale like this.


	5. I'll Be Her Protector

_**-I'll be Her Protector.**_

"_You can't leave me here, Miroku, please! Just take me with you; I promise I won't run away. This is my first time out of the castle, you know. "Sesshoumaru_ listened to the Princess as she pleaded to Miroku. Growling inwardly, Sesshoumaru made his way toward the door and opened it just as she was saying, "_We can sneak away from Sesshoumaru, and get something to eat_-"

"Now, do you think this Sesshoumaru would allow you to actually sneak away?" He questioned, watching as Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru rather blankly. Her chocolate brown eyes fixated on him as if he was some sort of … golden trinket she had lost and then suddenly found. Why does she keep looking at him like that?

"Well, no… "Sesshoumaru scowled, looking at Kagome in disdain. He hated how people came up with plans, but never did go through with it. They were liars in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Nevertheless, he still couldn't look at the girl as anything bad but as just pure innocence that seemed to warm anything in her path. It intrigued him, yet annoyed him to no end. How can a human be such a pest?

"Sesshoumaru, my Lord, the girl really does need to eat something. Can't Sango and I just take her to get something to eat before we leave?" Miroku's voice entered Sesshoumaru's ears, and he growled lowly to where no human could hear him. He was hesitating at answering the question, and his eyes flickered over toward Kagome who flinched at his gaze, but returned an unhindered gaze right back at him, sending some strange coursing desire throughout his body.

He wanted to tame her - to show her whom she was to fear. He hated that feeling. "Fine," he growled, his irritation leaking into his voice. "But if anything happens to her, Miroku, I will put your tongue on a stove. Keep her close to you." Sesshoumaru could tell that Miroku understood what Sesshoumaru was saying, for he shifted awkwardly in his position and quickly glanced nervously at Sesshoumaru. Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around and vanished from the two's views.

**-To save her.**

"Is this fresh?" Sesshoumaru asked the merchant, who eyed him in fear, catching the glimpse of the markings and the sword at his waist. The man nodded. As if he were too scared to ask Sesshoumaru to pay, he pushed the money sack back in the Lord's hands, murmuring, "It's free." Golden eyes narrowed, but did not protest as he walked of and toward the dock, new green-apples in his hands. When he got to the destination he needed to go to, he threw the apples to one of the crew members, muttering, "_My _apples," before turning around and over to a man he normally visited every two months.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," The man leaned forward and bowed, waving his hand to a box of crates. "These are new, just for you, my Lord."

"How much?"

The man paused, shifting a nervous glance toward Sesshoumaru, before muttering the price very lowly. Sesshoumaru paused, catching the price quickly. He growled at the man, but he looked right at Sesshoumaru, trying not to flinch. "Fine." Trying to hold in his urge to kill the man, he paid him quickly, scraping the palm of his hand with his claws.

Sesshoumaru heard a sharp intake of breath, his urge to hurt him slightly satisfied. With a flick of his wrist, the others quickly grabbed the crates and followed Sesshoumaru as he made his way back to the ship… that is until Sango ran straight into him - staring straight up at Sesshoumaru in sudden fear, before shifting away and shuffling her feet nervously.

"I was just coming to see if the shipment was the one you needed." Sesshoumaru eyed her before looking behind her, a feeling in him (which he really, really hated at the moment) was hoping to see the Princess' mocha brown eyes staring at him, but she was no where to be seen. "Where is the Princess?" He demanded, growling loudly at the lack of the brown eyes and ebony hair. He glared down at Sango until she said softly, "Back at the bar with Miroku."

Miroku was not to be trusted with a woman.

Growling, Sesshoumaru pushed passed Sango, ordering, "Take the crates to the ship." Sesshoumaru didn't bother to check if they were doing what they were told; they always did any way out of fear that they might be killed. He took off, pushing some people out of the way.

He felt strange. He was… worried? What for? It couldn't be for the Princess, surely not. She was just a girl.

No.

He was just worried that if she got hurt, he wouldn't be able to use her to get to her father. When he got to the bar he instantly spotted Miroku, chatting with a few girls that smelled of many men. He heard a familiar whimper that made his attention turn to a girl who looked distinctly like the Princess. When her eyelids fluttered open, Sesshoumaru saw beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were wide with fear.

And all he could think at the moment was _Kagome_.

With a quick start, Sesshoumaru threw himself at the man, throwing him at the ground as hard as possible. He growled so deeply, so full of anger that the man finally noticed that he was in no position to glare right back at the Pirate Lord. Suddenly, he felt something slam into his back, and warm slender arms around his waist, shivering. Sesshoumaru's demon seemed to diminish, almost, as Kagome touched him. The Great Demon Lord tensed. He didn't like the feeling she had over him… but he liked her touch.

"How _dare _you touch something that doesn't belong to you?" He snarled deeply, his hands clenched into tight enough fists where his claws dug into his palm. His demon was angry - extremely so, and Sesshoumaru tried not to pay attention to it. He was busy at the moment. He ripped away from Kagome's arms to grab the man by the throat, and slammed him into one of the walls, holding him there with a tight grip. His demon growled in satisfaction. "You have the audacity to touch something that belongs to _this _Sesshoumaru?"

_"Sesshoumaru,_" He heard Kagome whispered, but he took no heed in hearing, and stare at the man's jugular vein in slight longing. It would be so easy to kill him . . .

"Please… I didn't know what came over me," the man pleaded, his sobbing beginning to get on Sesshoumaru's nerves. Suddenly, his name was shouted and he glanced over toward Kagome, who was staring straight at him. Soon, Sesshoumaru dropped the man on the floor, turned around, and vanished from view.

**-A trouble magnet.**

Sesshoumaru was already on the ship moments before Kagome came. He had his shirt off, only because it was getting rather hot and he was trying to show Shippo how to correctly tie up a rope. As he watched Shippo tie the rope on, making sure he wasn't doing anything wrong, he heard from a distance the sound of Kagome walking onto the ship, and stopping right by the railing. Her heartbeat had accelerated, and Sesshoumaru could already smell the sickness coming off her.

He reached up to pull his hair out of the ribbon, letting his silver hair fall down against his shoulders. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he glanced next to him toward Sango and Miroku… but that's not what he was looking at.

He saw Kagome slipping from the railing, and falling over and into the water. He nearly threw Miroku against the wall to get to Kagome. To his great contempt he was there before she even reached the water. He reached out for her hand, her body dangling over the side. Visibly scowling, he pulled the girl up and held her in his arms, making sure she was alright. For some odd reason, he felt as if he couldn't let her go… as if they fitted perfectly - which, of course, she did fit in his arms quite well.

She hung limply, and he picked her up bridal style carrying her to his cabin, ignoring the stares of disbelief he got from others. He laid her down on the bed of silk, before turning around to grab his shirt which was on his desk to put it on. He stared at Kagome, watching as she breathed deeply and peacefully as if she were having some sort of wonderful dream. And just as he was about to turn, his hand barely touching the door, a voice full of tenderness filled his ears, completely making him freeze in his steps.

_"Sesshoumaru."_

Feelings coursed through the Pirate Lord. The same feeling he had been trying to keep down ever since that day… He turned around to look at the girl, seeing if she was still as sleep… which she was.

She was dreaming about _him_… and for some reason, Sesshoumaru took great pleasure in knowing that knowledge.

When he made his way back on the deck, a familiar scent hit his nose, and when he looked up, the gleam of silver swords caught his eyes… and familiar amber eyes that lit like two lanterns, making Sesshoumaru's teeth nearly rip open his own bottom lip.

_"Inuyasha."_


	6. Taken From Him

_Okay! This is in Kagome's poit of view, of course, but it may be confusing. I decided that I should have done it in Sesshoumaru's view, but then I didn't want to make it different. -Long pause- Next, Sesshoumaru's point of view will explain what happened. -Nods-_

**-Taken from him**

She heard muttering close by, the sounds distracting her from the blissful sleep she currently desired to continue. Her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the familiar cell Sesshoumaru usually locked her in. To be exact, she never knew what happened after she passed out - or fainted, as some would say. Princesses don't faint - okay, maybe they _do _but that do so with style. The surroundings completely caught her off guard, and as she jumped up, fast as a bullet, she realized - even though she never been anyone else besides the cell - that she was not on Sesshoumaru's ship. Fear coursed through her and, suddenly, she threw the silk sheets off her body, jumping and shying away from the unknown bed.

"Kagome?" She knew that voice. Her head snapped to the side, catching the glimpse of amber eyes like two bright stones. His white hair hung over his shoulders, giving him the look of grace. And, although Kagome was wrong to think this for she knew having desires for a Pirate were very, _very _bad… she thought that Sesshoumaru was just so much more gracefully, and gorgeous than him - and Kagome didn't even have an ounce of guilt in her body. His nose wrinkled, and Kagome wondered if he knew what she was thinking but, finally, he whispered, "Hello, Kagome."

There was something about his voice - something she couldn't quite recognize at the moment, for she was trying very hard to come to understanding that she was _not _on Sesshoumaru's ship anymore, and she was now heading back home.

That's when she took a moment to look at herself.

She was not wearing anything except undergarments, and that would explain the husky quality in his voice - desire, and lust.

"Where's my dress?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing a sheet from the bed and wrapping it around herself. Inuyasha's gaze faltered and they fell to the floor as Kagome glared down at him, his ears flat against his head as if he was a puppy getting lectured. "Where am I? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

That caught his attention.

His amber eyes lit up like fire once more; set ablaze with such anger that made Kagome stepped back, and nearly trip over the desk behind her. Nothing was clear anymore.

Inuyasha had kidnapped (she would like to think) her from her kidnappers, and she couldn't be more angry. Soon, an emotion overrode the anger like water washing over fire, and finally she asked, "Is he alright? Are _they all _alright?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped, his eyes burning with anger, making Kagome's gaze faltered into slight indecision. "They _kidnapped _you, Kagome, and you act as if they're your friends. Do you know how that made your family feel?

_My family. _

No, she didn't know how they felt but now, as she listen to Inuyasha lecture _her, _she felt as guilty as a kid picking flowers from the most beautiful garden in the entire world, only to be yelled at by their mother. "W-What happened to them?"

"Your father has no idea what to do-"

"Wait, wait, wait - does that mean you went out here by yourself?" He said nothing, his face contorted with anger, as was mine. "Take me back! Take me back, _right now!"_

_"What?" _He asked incredulously, his eyes widening.

"Do it!"

"No."

"No," she said, stubbornly repeating his words. Without thinking, she ran passed Inuyasha and onto the deck where she faced familiar faces of people from her home. She realized that she wasn't at sea but at a place she recognized; it was where Sango and Miroku took her to get something to eat. Kagome heard Inuyasha yelling at her from the cabin, cursing loudly. She ignored him and before he could reach her, she took off not caring if she _was _in _undergarments_. She tried ignoring the gazes of people as she dashed on by, the wind whipping through her hair, forming knots in the black silk.

She just wanted to find him.

She _would _find him.

_Even if they didn't like each other as she wished._

**-To find him.**

Kagome hid out behind a restaurant, hearing the crowds of people chatting and talking animatedly. They were eating - warm and cozy while she, being a kidnapped - twice! - Princess, was stuck outside in the pouring rain, shivering and wearing nothing but thin pieces of cloth. The door to the back of the restaurant opened, and shed light the ground near Kagome's feet. A warm voice made her head lift up in slight curiosity, hope, and fear; "Dear girl, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

She couldn't speak. She couldn't even be sure if what she saw was real because, soon, the large, yet warm lady lifted Kagome from the ground, and took her into a heated kitchen that seem to be radiating warmth like the sun. A blanket was wrapped around Kagome's shivering form, and she was lead into a small, small office, being placed on a bench; a bench that was so much more comfortable than the ground outside.

"Hun, what exactly were you doing outside in the rain? In nothing but thin, cheap clothing at that!" A snort made Kagome's eyes drift up to the rather plump women, taking a moment to memorize the ladies features for future thankfulness. She was plumpy, yes, but had a rather tiny look to her that just made her seem… adorable. Her hair was short, curly, and red. Her eyes were a deep, deep emerald green that seemed to melt with warmth. She was wearing an apron messed with food stains, and just thinking about it made Kagome's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry, deary? I can get you something to eat, of course. We make really great pies here. Would you like a piece?"

Kagome's stomach rumbled again, and she nodded at the woman, watching as she gave her a last smile and disappeared passed the door. The woman came back minutes later, the smell of pie making Kagome sit up instantly with a small smile on her lips. The woman who had taken Kagome in smiled brilliantly, saying in a soft voice, "Yes, hun, there you go. Eat it all up!" With a satisfied smile, the women vanished passed the door, leaving Kagome to chew hungrily on the piece of pie, sipping down some warm milk beside the plate.

As she ate (nearly done), she heard some commotion up front, making her eyes shift uneasily toward the door. That's when it opened.

"No, no! You can't go in there -- you can't go back there!" The woman shouted; making Kagome dropped down on her knees and hide behind the desk she was sitting in. Loud foot steps banged against the floor, making Kagome place a hand to her mouth to keep from gasping at the sudden sound. "Where is she?"

"Where is whom?" The woman asked softly in false curiosity, her fingers fidgeting. Kagome was sure she looked over here in wonder to where she went.

"The girl that was here!" The man shouted, making Kagome back up against the corner of the desk. A snarl ripped through the air, an inhuman snarl, like lightening while he whipped around and left the office, making Kagome jumped slightly in fright. When she was sure the voice faded completely, she made her way out from under the desk and jumped toward the back door which lead to the outside. She sprinted up from the ground. "Thank you!" She called softly to the woman, who poked her head inside the room, curiously. Before the lady could reply, Kagome sprang away from the office, and bounded off into the night, the rain pounding down on her bare skin. She didn't know where she was running and how long she had been running _for. _All she could hear was the whispering of people as they pointed at her, the shouts of 'goodnight', and the blowing of the wind that blew passed her ear.

Then movement caught her eye.

"There you are," a rough voice called, making Kagome stop in her tracks, finally noticing her surroundings. She must have turned in a dark alley; the fires from the oil's lamps in the houses were completely out. It was dark.

"W-What do you want with me?"

The man didn't answer but, suddenly, Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly against a rather rough body shape. Then, as she felt a scream try to escape passed her lips, a hand covered her mouth. She was carried into the lights while she tried struggling.

She was going to be kidnapped for the _third _time now?

When she looked up to see her kidnapper, she sucked in a deep, deep breath, releasing it in a shudder. Yes, of course he looked human but his eyes were as black as coal, yet diminishing into a very, very deep blue. They seemed to twinkle with amusement as he examined the look upon Kagome's face, watching as she - although afraid - reached out to touch the snow-blue, spiky hair that hung down around his neck, covering the pointed elfin ears (that had a golden hoop on the right), before it sprawled out across his forehead. His skin was abnormally cold, yet had a strange tint of blue in it - like porcelain skin with a hint of sparkling blue. His lips were white, and Kagome couldn't help but stare at them as they moved. Though, something caught her attention near his throat, and she stared at three holes, like that of a fish's lungs, near his collarbone and jaw.

"You are Princess Kagome, no?" and all the attraction she was feeling for the handsome man in front of her disappeared. He was only out to get her for her money.

"P-Perhaps," she whispered, watching as a big smile formed on his face, revealing two large, sharpened fangs. She tried not to be afraid - really, she tried.

"OK then. Come on, then, Ma'am! Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to find you!"

That's when she moved from his grip, pushing him away and staring at him in shock.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes! Alright, Princess, let's take you back to the Lord!" Kagome couldn't even object, because the man's - or demon's, she wasn't sure - was so strong that she whimpered in pain. He frowned. Noticing he held a tight grip on her, he loosened it and gently rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, Ma'am." He was quite cheerful, and Kagome was beginning to actually enjoy his company… for the moment. He threw her over his shoulders, and she screamed quietly in protest, "Stop it! Are you sure you're taking me to Sesshoumaru? Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Harou, Princess! Of course I'm taking you to Sesshoumaru - he'd kill me if I didn't." There was a long pause and Kagome eyed him curiously, watching his blue eyes swirl, slightly, into black before returning back to blue. It did this continuously until they heard the crashing of the waves, the calls of seagulls and the smell of the ocean.

"Hey, what kind of demon are you?" Kagome questioned curiously, watching his eyes turn back to a dark blue, his skin still cold as the water in the ocean in December.

He chuckled, his eyes slanted over to meet Kagome's as he muttered in an ominous voice, "I am a shark demon, born to swim the seas and kill the men who dare touch the cold liquid we call water." Kagome smiled at him but realized, suddenly, that he wasn't joking. He had a smug smirk on his face when he caught Kagome's horror-struck face.

"If-If you're a shark, how can you walk on land?"

"I can only walk on it for 24-hours, and after that, it's up. If I don't reach any kind of water before then, I'm dead."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it," he muttered, making Kagome relax slightly, coming to realization that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"So, erm, where is Sesshoumaru?" She questioned, watching him as he came to an abrupt stop, Kagome's hands nearly slipping from her grip. Then, finally, he grinned, looked at Kagome before pointing over to the ship near the dock. And Kagome's troubles were all washed away once she saw the handsome Demon Lord appear at the edge of the ship, his eyes fixated on Kagome as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"Hey! Look, there's Sesshoumaru now!" Harou stated, before letting Kagome down to her feet, where she - thanking Harou before she did so - ran back to the ship, bumping into Sango and Miroku on her way.

"Kagome!" They chorused in delight but, soon, their smiles were whipped off their faces as they saw the state she was in: dirty, wearing only garments, soaking wet, and probably shivering like a dog. They both lead the Princess onto the ship, Harou following slowly behind her, eyeing the water with desire.

"Go ahead." Kagome whispered to him. He frowned in hesitation, eyeing Kagome quickly before his eyes drifted slowly down to the water. He didn't have enough time to respond because Shippo pushed the man into the water, laughing as he heard a large splash. Harou's blue head popped out of the water, before he waved at Kagome and then went back down under the water. He did not resurface.

Kagome sighed, before she was lead up, and toward, Sesshoumaru who was looking at her quite oddly. It was as if he were having some internal conflict. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, covering herself up a bit uncomfortably, trying to ignore the fact that Miroku, and Sango walked away, quietly snickering at the Princess. The Demon Lord's eyes fell upon the Princess, and finally, he uttered, "Get dress. You'll get sick."

And Kagome couldn't help but smile for she knew that, that was concern he had just shown and even though it probably wasn't for her _true _well-being, but it was still concern all the same.

**

* * *

**

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"She really can't sleep back in the cell,"

"Enough." Sesshoumaru growled loudly, making Kagome jump slightly in her seat. He had been quiet throughout this entire argument, listening as people protested on where Kagome slept tonight. Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice commanding, "She'll sleep in my cabin. I have a chair." No one bothered to disagree with their captain, for they knew they would be severely punished, but a _chair? _That was worse than sleeping in a potato bag, hung up on the wall like a hammock.

Though, Kagome said nothing, and without saying anything she lifted herself away from the light the lantern provided, and stepped into the Captain's cabin, spotting the chair with ease. It didn't look too bad…

With a soft sigh, she sat down on the chair realizing it was hard to the core - but she didn't complain. She just laid her head on the back before closing her eyes, ignoring the way her muscles protested in the way she was sitting. The door opened, and then slammed shut. Kagome opened her eye just a bit to watch as Sesshoumaru took off his shirt with no hesitation what-so-ever, probably thinking she was asleep. No - of course she wasn't! Now she had to watch him strip down to the ground as if he were doing it intentionally as if he knew she were awake. She snapped her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from blushing and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

**-Urges.**

Kagome bolted up right in her bed, her hair clinging against her neck, and beads of sweat rolling down her arms, down the valley of her breast. With slight fear, Kagome eyed her room, trying to forget the horrid beast she had saw in her dream. As she spotted silver in the night, she jumped before soon realizing it was only Sesshoumaru's hair that seemed to shine like the skin of the moon. Kagome's eyes fixated on him, watching as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, his eyes shut like drapes on a window, and his right hand seem to loll loosely off the edge of the bed.

Softly, Kagome walked over to his side, eyeing the hanging hand with curiosity. Her hand reached out, touching the pale skin, trying to ignore the shock that ran through her body like thunder as she moved his hand gently back to his side. She smiled in triumph, before the quirk of her lips disappeared completely as she stared at the silk-covered bed.

It looked so comfortable…

Maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her if she pretended she had slept walked. Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked to the other empty side of the bed, sliding in as quietly as possible, trying to stop the sigh of relief as the soft cushioned bed hit her sore muscles. With a sigh of content, she snuggled down into the covers, feeling the warmth radiate from the soft material, _and _from Sesshoumaru's body. Her cheeks heated up instantly as she spotted him. Even if she wasn't quite sure, she had thought him to be nude. Though, the idea didn't bother her so much as it pleased her, and as she stared at his hair, she had a strange urge to just reach out, and touch it.

She did.

And even though Sesshoumaru was asleep, she heard him growl softly in approval as she gently twirled, played, and rubbed his head.

She didn't know sleep was beginning to override her until, finally, she succumbed completely to the black oblivion of her dreams, not bothering to take her hand out of the silk of Sesshoumaru's hair.

She had never felt so blissful.


	7. Taken From Me

_**Angelicatt:**__ No, Kagome isn't in love with Sesshoumaru yet. Well, she doesn't think, at least. She wants to be in love with him, because then, it would sort of be like a fairytale, and all princesses get a farytale, right? It explains it all in the next chapter of Kagome's Point of view. =)_

_**Injay22:**__ Yes. xD Sesshoumaru as a pirate. lol I don't think I can see him as a commodore, you know? XD Inuyasha's a idiot. He can't be a pirate. :3_

_**Star2bcaught:**__ Um, thanks. _

_But just this one thing: I was trying to make a dramatic effect. =) Plus, it wouldn't have made much sense if I did that--well, to me it wouldn't have._

_**L's Girl Duhh:**__ D888 Stop giving away my ideas. Lol xD _

_Ohh. Sorry for the long wait. Been very busy with my emo-ness, and stuff like that. :3 I hate having a low self-esteem._

_**This is in Sesshoumaru's point of view, starting from where we left off. If you don't know, here:**_

_When he made his way back on the deck, a familiar scent hit his nose, and when he looked up, the gleam of silver swords caught his eyes . . . and familiar amber eyes lit like two lanterns, making Sesshoumaru's teeth nearly rip open his own bottom lip._

_" Inuyasha."_

**-****Taken From Me.**

"Inuyasha_"_

It was a snarl only to be meant for his brother. It was such a low and savage snarl that caught the attention of the others. It was a demon snarl -- a real one. One that seemed to make the skin of everyone crawl in fright. If Inuyasha was frightened, he didn't show it for he looked his brother in the eye, an arrogant smirk upon his lips. That was all Sesshoumaru needed - just that one smirk! - before he threw himself at his half-brother, sword at hand, ready to attack. The others, part of Inuyasha's crew, disappeared from sight, going off to fend Sesshoumaru's shipmates off. The sound of swords clanging against each other was like a lullaby for everyone. They always heard such a sound as ugly as this. Sometimes even a howl or a grunt of pain would be released, making the lullaby so much sweeter.

Inuyasha's sword, the golden hilt glinting tauntingly in the moonlight, made it up before Sesshoumaru's blade could even reach the skin of his throat. The reaction force to Sesshoumaru's attack made him slide back just a few inches - maybe more.

"You dare cross blades with a pirate?" Shesshoumaru snarled his golden eyes, like honey, growing small flecks of crimson within their beautiful depths. Inuyasha's eyes defied Sesshoumaru, glinting with mischief for the sly plan he had come up with only moments before. The Demon Lord, to busy with his anger towards his half-brother, never realized the sound of footsteps behind him, opening the door to his cabin and vanishing behind the wooden doors.

"I dare cross blades with my brother."

That made Sesshoumaru all the more mad. His fangs were too sharp to keep in his mouth, sliding over, and ripping at the sensitive skin of his bottom lip. Inuyasha smirked once more at him, already knowing what he was going to say. It was something they both had said countless times:

"_Half-_brother_."_

Sesshoumaru managed to break Inuyasha's guard easily, thrusting forward until his sword was able to slice a strand of white hair from Inuyasha's head before his brother jumped back, nearly tripping over some of the rope on the floor.

"Be careful where you step, _pup_."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to snarl, but the sound of gun-fire caught his ear, and just like that he took off dashing back to his ship like a red and white blur. Sesshoumaru, in all his anger, raced after him but when he ran passed his own cabin; something caught the Demon Lord's attention: the door was wide open. As if he couldn't believe someone could sneak passed him, he crept into the room only to find that the place was exactly the way it was before, except one thing: Kagome was missing.

A loud mixture of a howl and a snarl filled the night sky, making some of his crew members outside glance at the cabin in slight fear. With a sudden movement, the door was flung to the side, slamming against the side of the cabin wall. The Pirate Lord walked out, his eyes gleaming like small pools of blood, his fangs glistening like swords of death.

They all knew what happened at the moment.

They were tricked - distracted, which was something hard to accomplish with these specific pirates.

A low growl was all it took for people to move from Sesshoumaru's way, as he made his edge toward an opening near the edge of the ship where they'd throw of the anchor if they needed to stop. He crouched down, the palm of one hand bracing against the wooden floor, the other hanging against one of the pushed up knees. His crimson eyes bored into the water before, soon, he opened his lips, only one word sliding off his tongue; "Harou."

His crew watched as the waves just near the edge of the ship, got rougher. Within a blink of an eye, a fin of a shark's back was spotted just a few feet away from the ship; threatening black eyes peered back into Sesshoumaru's questioningly.

"Find her." and with that, he threw a dress, the one she had first wore when he first saw her, into the water, watching as the shark caught it in his mouth showing millions of sharp teeth, stained with red, before it disappeared back into the oblivion-like water.

**-The story**.

"Why does Lord Sesshoumaru want to keep Princess Kagome, Sango?" Rin's tiny voice asked, letting the sound carry out toward the Demon Lord himself. He didn't even bother to announce he was there. He just sat down on one of the barrels outside Rin's cabin - one that no one but him, Sango or Miroku was allowed into - to listen.

"It's a very old story, Rin - a very old. It's about a Goddess so bright, and brilliant that all worshipped her. Through her years she had begun to see the world's cruelty, and their sins. Slightly frightened of what is to come, she devised a plan. Once upon a time, there, in a faraway land, a treasure was hidden; something so priceless that the human's greed grew so hungry that they searched for the treasure for years. They wasted ten years of their lives - some had even died. Through all their greed, no one ever realized that the Goddess was lying until the day she admitted it herself. Though she never really did truly admit it," Sango's voice grew distant, curiosity creeping into her features, as far as Sesshoumaru could tell.

Rin's voice piped up once more, a slight delighted voice to her sound, "What do you mean?"

"She had said she didn't lie, but people always said she did." Sesshoumaru watched as Sango's eyes traveled down to the blanket that covered up Rin's small form, a distant look in her eyes. "Her exact words were: _I had never lied. I simply told you the truth in simple words. Greed is a filthy thing - it _can_ kill you. I never said the treasure was of gold and silver, but of something worth so much more._"

"Do you think it's a real treasure, Sango?"

The woman stared down at the blanket, before her voice, soft and barely audible, replied, "No, I don't think I do."

There was a silence, and a slight shift of movement within the cabin, before Rin broke through the silence again, asking, "What did she look like?"

Sango smiled down at Rin, not noticing Sesshoumaru's slight anger at her opinion of the treasure.

"She looked beautiful, as far as Goddesses go. Her hair was as black as the sky at night, silky and shiny like the stars on their brightest night. Her eyes were soft and warm like chocolate that had just melted in your mouth. Her skin was pale, almost translucent like the skin of the moon. She was beautiful. Although her features may have seemed plain she _was_ beautiful. It was this thing about her people couldn't understand - some sort of light that drew people in." Sango paused once more, her eyes drifting over toward Rin, a small warm smile spreading out across her face. "She was just like _you._"

Rin giggled as Sango tapped her nose, her eyes brightening at the woman's statement. After another moment of silence, Rin's final question filled the air:

"What was her name?"

That's when Sango hesitated, though her eyes revealed everything to Sesshoumaru. They were filled with wonder - that type of wonder where you already knew the answer, but didn't quite know that you knew it yourself.

"Her name was Kiyoe."

The Demon Lord lifted himself from the barrel, making his way over toward the edge of the ship, scenting something familiar.

There, near the dock, were two figures he recognized: Harou and Kagome.

He was slightly surprised that the Princess would be here, of all places. Especially since she had a chance to get away from him. She looked as if she wasn't fighting. Obviously she wasn't, since she ran from Harou as fast as she can, running onto the ship, bumping into Sango before approaching him slowly. And by god, was she something to see! She was wet, of course, and her hair drenched, clinging to the nape of her neck like it was a life-line. She wasn't wearing any sort of clothing at all except undergarments, and since she was wet, it revealed quite a lot. Sesshoumaru may be an indifferent man on the outside, but on the inside, he was very quite a man.

"Get dress. You'll get sick."

It was the only thing he could have said without attacking her like the predator he truly was.

* * *

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"She really can't sleep back in the cell."

"Enough." Sesshoumaru called his voice strong with the command. The others fell silent, their eyes upon their Lord as he contemplated his decision. Finally, he lifted his eyes to meet the others as he announced, "She'll sleep in my cabin. I have a chair."

The Demon Lord could tell by their faces that they wanted to object, but because of fear, they did no such thing. Sesshoumaru's eyes fell upon the Princess' face, which was blank as she stared down at the table. Without so much as a goodbye, she got up and made her way to his cabin, not even noticing Sesshoumaru's eyes upon her back. As the others nodded slowly, they, too, began to get up and leave quietly. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the cabin soon after. Not even caring if she was awake or not, he took off his shirt and got into bed.

**-Strange awakening.**

It wasn't a normal thing, you know, to wake up next to someone after you've been alone for hundreds of years. Though, it was really strange to wake up because someone had been messing with your hair - twirling, playing, and rubbing...

When he first woke up to spot her, he had nearly pushed her off the edge of the bed. He even had a thought about burning her with the candle, but then something soon caught his attention…

The light from the moon, from outside, seemed to glow upon her skin like the way the moon's luminous rays glowed upon the ocean. It was beautiful, and mystifying.

He soon came to realize that he didn't want to move her.

Even though it was odd for Sesshoumaru to not want to move her, it was dangerously eerie the way he took satisfaction in the way she had crawled into his bed, knowing the consequences for her actions. Even, perhaps, knowing that he wasn't dressed? Some time during the night, while she was asleep, he had taken his cloths off because of the heat. Of course he wouldn't have done it in front of Kagome, so he had waited until she had fell into a deep sleep to do so. Though, by the look on her face, she seemed as peaceful as ever. She had been smiling, her eyelids somewhat fluttering just slightly as if she could sense him staring at her, but she didn't wake.

And Sesshoumaru hated it - hated _her_ for having such a power over him. He barely knew her, barely knew what she was like, barely even spoke to her and, yet, she could still make him seem at peace, just as she was now.

It irked him considerably. So much, in fact, that he felt he could inflict pain upon himself, personally. Just because Sesshoumaru seemed to be saner than any sane-living creature on the planet, doesn't mean he didn't have his moments, like us, too. Even if he was a demon, didn't mean he was a man - a man with utter problems.

And somewhere between these strange thoughts of Sesshoumaru's, he never even noticed that he was falling asleep until it was too late, or that his hand curled around the Princess' waist in a rather possessive manner he never showed anyone.

But that's the deal with falling… you never knew until it _was_ too late.


	8. Author's Note

AHH!

I'm sorry I haven't updated.

I mean, I have the chapter almost done... but I'm so lazy. My stupid school is being mean and I'm considering dropping the story. I know, it's harsh.

If you really want me to continue the story, can you send a review or something?

I'm feeling very pessimistic right now.

I mean, I'm reading all these wonderful fanfictions, and then I stare at mine and I'm like.... Man, I wish I could create a story like that. It's just I'm sad about all my fanfics...

So, I'd appreciate it if you'd send a review or something before I do something stupid.


	9. Oh, the things he knew

_I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I've been so busy with school, especially since I just got to freakin' Highschool! GRR! :[ Math is sooooo beginning to bothering me, and so is English. I mean, I've always wanted to be an author when I grow up, but my teacher is totally bringing down my dream. She says I'm extremely bad at grammar, and I should try a little harder..._

_Which I do, but I don't just try a __little__ 'cause I try a lot. _

_Man. I know I stink at grammar but I hate it when people put it bluntly like they don't care._

_Erggh._

_So, that's kind of why I haven't been writing so much, and I'm extremely sorry about that..._

_It's just depressing me, and it's hard to write when you're constantly being a pessimistic arse head._

_I hope I get more reviews, though... even though I haven't updated in a while._

_Sorry about that._

_I would really appreciate reviews, though! All those people out there athat are hidden cause they don't like reviewing... REVIEW!_

_lol._

_xD_

_Noooo I can't force you. Sorry._

_**Everyone: **__-Gives you a cookie-_

_**I decided, just this one time, that I'd make a loooong but chapter... since I haven't updated in a while.**_

_**Crystal - Stevie Nicks is a good song to listen when you read this chapter. I don know why. I was listening to it when I was writing.**_

_**YES I DID USE THE PROLOGUE IN HERE. I had to change a few words, though.**_

_---_

_"Sometimes I feel like there's a hole inside of me, an emptiness that at times seems to burn. I think if you lifted my heart to your ear, you could probably hear the ocean. The moon tonight, there's a circle around it. Sign of trouble not far behind. I have this dream of being whole. Of not going to sleep each night, wanting. But still sometimes, when the wind is warm or the crickets sing... I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I just want someone to love me. I want to be seen. I don't know. Maybe I had my happiness. I don't want to believe it but, there is no man, only that moon."_

**-Oh, the things he knew.**

It was horrible.

The Princess woke up in the morning only to have herself thrown off the bed, tangled in sheets.

Cause of such a disaster: Demon Lord waking up to find his arm wrapped around the Princess' slender waist. It was absolutely great. Oh, and to add to the fun, the only reason Sesshoumaru woke up was because Sango, who seemed like a nice person, came into the Captain's cabin to 'check up on Kagome', apparently.

That lead to Sango being snarled at for half-an-hour before Kagome was up and fully aware of what happened. Her face was as red as a rose petal, and Sesshoumaru wasn't helping as he stared at her intensely. He was angry, and yet, he was not. There was some internal conflict going on in those golden eyes of his, and Kagome could tell quite easily. She's been able to tell what feels or his emotions that he does not express through facial expressions for a while, now, strangely. He suddenly glowered at her before pushing passed her and out of his cabin. There Kagome sat, down on the Lord's bed and staring at the gold satin sheets that seemed to taunt her.

She slept with Sesshoumaru.

Sure, she didn't really _do_ anything but basically she _slept _with him. Something intimate and all he did was glower. She wasn't feeling particularly pleased with herself.

It must have been hours until Sango popped her head in and smiled apologetically at the Princess who, suddenly, grabbed a pillow and threw it at the girl's visible head.

"I thought you weren't supposed to go into his cabin," Kagome growled lowly, slowly moving from her spot on the bed and toward Sango.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, Kagome - I wanted to check up on you."

Smirking, Kagome stood up straight, and wiggled her eyebrow at Sango before muttering in suggestive tone: "Are you sure you're not attracted to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sango stared at Kagome in shocked, before a slight giggle erupted from her lips. "You've been hanging out with Miroku too much."

Yes, the Princess did feel a bit weird. She felt different. Was it because she survived sleeping with the Demon Lord and wasn't killed? Deciding it'd be best to think of something else, she turned to Sango and asked, "Where, exactly, are we going now?"

The girl smiled, opening the door to the cabin fully open, the light shining down on Sango's sun-kissed skin. "Oh, I think you're going to love where we are, Kagome."

Kagome blinked in confusion, walking over to stand beside the girl, her eyes peering out into the open. She found, with an extremely fast beating heart, that where ever they were had the brightest blue sky in the entire world, fluffy clouds like the ones you only saw in paintings, and the breeze was so beautifully perfect that it made Kagome sigh in content. Ahead there was an island; beautiful clear-blue water hugging the shores tightly, as if it'd never let go. Everything was so defined and beautiful that it made Kagome's body instantly go into doubt mode. How can such a place be real? For some reason, Kagome's body tingled in anticipation, warmth growing from her stomach and surrounding her body. She felt comfortable, as if she had been here before. Had she? No, she couldn't have been because she would have remembered such a glorious place such as this.

"Have you heard of the Goddess Kiyoe?" Sango asked; turning her mocha colored eyes toward Kagome. A silence filled the air as Kagome's eyes locked onto the crashing waves of the ocean, taking in a deep breath of salt water scented air.

"Yes, Sango, I have heard of her. Why do you ask?" Kagome turned her gaze toward Sango, arching an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"This is her home," she said simply. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, letting her eyes trail back to the island with awe. It was so beautiful... of course it was Lady Kiyoe's home. Sango remained silent after her little fact had been spoken, smiling, watching Kagome as she eyed everything in sight with pure awe on her face.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured.

"Miroku and I thought you'd like to see it, so we asked Sesshoumaru-sama if we could visit for a bit. You know, since you came back to us so willingly." Sango said teasingly, nudging her friend with her elbow. Kagome settled down on a few bags of rice that were crowded in the corner near the cabin, patting a spot near her for Sango to sit. Kagome let out a relaxed sigh, leaning her head back against the wooden boards, breathing in the smell of the ocean. It was strange how things worked out. She was a Princess, and Princesses do _not _lean or slouch. They didn't wear pants either or sleep with men they barely knew. She knew that coming back to them was a stupid idea, but she couldn't help but think that this was the best thing that's ever happened to her. She had friends besides her family and Inuyasha, and she found a guy she was utterly attracted to... although, it appeared, he didn't like her like _that. _She knew one thing was for sure; Princesses got what they wanted, and she knew deep down she wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to be hers. She'd get what she wanted in the end... at least she hoped.

"Why do you like Sesshoumaru-sama so much, Kagome?" Sango asked suddenly, frowning. "I know it isn't my business to know your love life, but I just wanted to know... why him? He's not exactly Prince Charming, you know."

"I think that's why I like him, Sango." Kagome answered honestly, staring at Sango with innocent eyes. Sango just rolled her eyes at the girl's fairytale thinking. She knew that Kagome was thinking about happy endings, and sappy love stories from the books... but Sesshoumaru was a pirate -- no, a pirate _Captain. _Kagome and he had come from different worlds.

"You could get hurt," Sango said softly, frowning at Kagome as she sighed in annoyance.

"I know that but, haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to have this really cool adventure, and find love on the way?"

"This isn't the same--"

"I know, Sango... I know. I'm not in love with him or anything," she paused, "I just want to love him. I want _him_ to love _me_."

"But why?"

That's when Kagome smiled; a smile so warm that it made Sango rethink her doubts about this new relationship forming between her Captain, and Kagome. She looked so happy...

"My mother once told me that happiness, like beauty, lies in the eyes of the beholder." Her eyes drifted toward the island again, shaking her head at how naive Sango seemed to be. "It doesn't matter if he loves me, or if I could get hurt - just as long as he's there, then I'd be happy. I have to see the beauty in this. I have to see the beauty in _him._ He's grumpy and rude, but I do see beauty in him. Do you get it?"

"But you don't love him... "

"Sango, _I know._" Kagome sighed.

"What do _you _think love is then, Kagome?"

"Love is a wondrous thing. It moves mountains, and stills a baby's cries. It beats inside every human's heart, yet it is more precious than gold. It cannot be bought or sold, or stolen. It keeps us alive." She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head for a moment.

"I don't get you, Kagome. You have a wonderful life, yet you throw it away because you want some guy you don't even love... to love you."

"I'll love him someday," Kagome replied softly, grinning at her friend. Sango just rolled her eyes, releasing a small sigh, thinking Kagome had to be crazy. "Have you ever held your arms out and spun around really, really fast?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's what love is like. It makes your heart race. It turns the world upside down. But if you're not careful, if you don't keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You can't see what's happening to the people around you. You can't see that you're about to fall." Sango frowned at Kagome, watching as Kagome's lips quirked into a small smile. "Ever felt that with Miroku, Sango?" She asked teasingly, smiling at her friend beside her. Sango rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"I love him; I know that, in it self is true enough. It's just... he's always flirting with girls like I'm not there."

"He _is _a pirate, you know."

"I know."

"So are you," Kagome paused, "and I thought girl pirates were supposed to be strong?"

"Hey, I _am _strong."

"Ok then," Kagome paused once more, her lips pursing as she concentrated hard on one of her thoughts. "How about you and Miroku go spend some time on the island alone? It's a beautiful place, Sango. There's bound to be some romance sparking between you there, right?"

"I guess. But what about you, do you want to be left alone?"

"I won't be alone, because I have Shippo, Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango sighed at Kagome's cheerful voice, shaking her head.

"You're silly, Kagome."

"I know."

**-The Island.**

It wasn't long after the girl's conversation did they finally come upon the island. Miroku and Sango were given permission to go off and search alone, and with a last grin at Kagome they were off. Kagome walked off the ship and onto the sandy beach where she lied down in the sand, sighing. She stared up at the blue skies, drawing misshaped circles in the sand at her side absently. Everything was so silent on the island that it seemed like Kagome were dreaming. Occasionally there was the chirp of a bird, and the crashing of waves against the shore. Her father would love this place.

Just thinking about her father made her chest tighten. What would her father think of Kagome now? Honestly, Kagome couldn't see her father yelling at her, but more like giving her this... look that made Kagome just want to disappear forever. A look that told her he'd be more ashamed of her than he ever would in anyone. Her mother would be able to understand, right? Yes. Yes, she should would, right? Her mother was just like Kagome, thinking of fairytale love and happy endings. She'd have to understand. But what about Kikyo? Kagome had almost forgotten about her sister... The girl was a complete downer when she wanted to be. She loved her family but she felt what she was doing was the right thing to do, so she stayed.

"Kagome?"

She jumped, getting to her feet as she eyed Sesshoumaru in curiosity. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes tried to look any where other than him. She nodded in his direction, her feet about to move from her spot on the sand. "Kagome... "His voice made her stop and look at him, arching a small eyebrow at him. He sat down on the sand, one leg bent with his arm propped up on it. "Sit." he ordered. With a nervous sigh, Kagome sat down beside the Demon Lord. His gaze drifted up slowly toward the sky for a moment, his jaw clenching and unclenching as if he were deciding whether or not to say something.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"What?"

"I said," he paused. "Would you like to hear a story?"

Sesshoumaru-sama tell her a story? She tilted her head to the side, a small smile tugging at her lips slowly.

"I think I'd like that," she paused. "Is there any romance in it?"

"Just shut up, Kagome. Do you want to hear it or not?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep from talking.

There was a pause, his head leaning back as he stared up at the sky, and his lips parting as he began his story.

* * *

"A long time ago, before you were born, where demons were the rulers of the land and humans were the ones that were fading quickly into black, there was a war going on, shedding the bloods of both species. Demons hated humans and humans hated demons. It would continue that way for a while. No one seemed to notice that families of both kinds were killed mercilessly. You couldn't walk an inch into a village without seeing something savage going on. The world had no peace. Villages, families, and homes had no peace.

If a baby were to stop crying, it was obvious it had been slain.

If a mother were to stop shedding her tears, then it was obvious she had been murdered.

If an innocent girl had closed her mouth and flinched at the slightest touch, it was obvious that she had been raped.

These things were obvious because it happened all the time to where it seemed _normal. _It was a disgusting and vile time where innocence would be ripped away from you cruelly. In a far away land lived the Taishio family; the House of the Crescent Moon. Words of brutality and the world's animosity did not reach its purity. Unlike every where else, you could hear the chirps of birds and the cries of crickets at night or in the morning. You could hear a wolf howl to the moon or see horses running wild without a care. No one spoke of violence in this house hold and, if they did, they'd pay the consequences. It was hard on the Lady of the House. She was always worried about her mate, Inotaisho, who happened to be always away at war or sorting out defiled villages.

The Lady of the House was most beautiful in the land, the strongest demoness that the world has ever known. She'd stay inside her Castle day after day, and only once a month would she go out into the Royal Garden to whisper to her Lord to come home safely. She'd sit when the moon is full, with her knees bent in the flower bed and her eyes locked on the moon. She would whisper such soft words that even the wind couldn't carry them. They were her words only and no one, but her Lord and she, could listen to them. The moon was a connection for both of them. Her love, and her Lord, had told her that the moon was their own world seen through their eyes, and when ever it was full he'd be able to listen to every word she spoke. She did this on every full moon of every month until her Lord came home. Whenever he was around her, though, it seemed like he was distant and distraught over something. The Lady of the House loved him too much to see him over come in such horrible thoughts, that she'd tried to distract him.

The next day, she'd end up alone in bed without the feeling of strong arms around her. Each month she'd visit the Garden like she done so many times before, and each time her belly would get bigger. Nine months of words that has never been heard. Nine months had past when a young demon was born. Her mother showered the young demon with her love, never letting him out of her sight. It was until that day did the Lord come home that the Lady made a choice; for the time being, her son would be hers until he was old enough to be trained by his father. She didn't want her son to grow old and finally tell the truth from lies, and go to war. She didn't want him to spill blood or get hurt...

She wanted him to crawl into her bed at night like he usually did, sooth him when he believed the branches of trees that scratched as his window were hands. When he cried about lightening outside and how loud it was, or how frighteningly bright it was. For the time being, he was hers. Unbeknownst of the Lady, the Lord watched over them quietly when he returned occasionally. The Lady changed when she was around her son... as if her loved was distracted and shed upon the young demon. He would never admit at the time that he was jealous of his own son. The Lady did not know of this, for each smile on her son's face was like a miracle, and each little laugh made a little laugh of her own mingle with his.

'Sesshoumaru," she'd whisper to him, "I will hold you so tight. You will be safe in my arms.'"

* * *

"Aw, that's so sweet..."

"Kagome."

"Oh yeah, right, sorry."

* * *

"The boy got older and so did his mother. His father was barely here any more, and it seemed to be putting a strain on the Lady of the House. Sesshoumaru saw this and he tried his best to make his mother proud. For years, Sesshoumaru was the pride and joy of the Taishio household when Inutaishio wasn't home. Servants would play with the young demon, he'd go cook in the kitchens, and he'd help his mother in the Garden, and sometimes sing with her before he fell to sleep. It was then, that when Inutaishio came home, did he see how careless the boy had become.

"You've become too weak, boy." He said.

Those words haunted the young demon, and each time his father left he would train himself. It had been the down point in the Taishio Household when young Sesshoumaru's father said those words. Sesshoumaru did not smile anymore and he did not play. He worked hard and diligently, training with some demons that had worked with his father. This went on for years and years until the boy was fifteen. The boy could take down any demon in the palace by that age and he had the silly idea of challenging his father. So when he came home, he was firmly resolved in asking him. He waited near the Gates as a howl in the air rose, breaking the silence at Midnight... announcing to the Taishio Household that their Lord was home. Sesshoumaru stood tall and proud, awaiting his father's delayed return. As the Lord reached the Gates, Sesshoumaru could make out the outlining of two figures.

_Two? Why two? _The young demon had asked himself curiously, expressing a look of confusion on his face. His father explained it all when he appeared at the Gate, a human woman beside him. The woman was porcelain pale, and she had long flowing black hair with bright green eyes. She stood behind the Lord, eyeing Sesshoumaru with a look of honest curiosity. Inutaishio looked down upon his son with disdain, his teeth gritted together.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, showing his father his bare neck as a sign of his father's reign, and for a sign of respect. Showing an easy target, such as the bare neck, like that was required in the Taishio Household.

'Who is this, father?' Asked the young demon, his eyes lingering on the girl.

'This is Lady Izayoi,' his father paused, nodding to a few servents who stood near the Gates. 'Take her to an empty room in the West Wing. Make sure she is comfortable.'

Quietly, Sesshoumaru watched as the woman wrapped her arms around her belly, as if she were afraid of hurting something, and made her way into the house slowly. The young Taishio's eyes widened, turning to his father with a look of surprise. Who exactly was this woman? It seemed as though she were important, but it didn't seem to matter to the Great Dog Demon in front of Sesshoumaru. Deciding he should tell the news to his mother, he rushed inside the house and to her room. She had been absent in welcoming her Lord home, and that was usually a costume in this house. Worried and slightly excited at the news, Sesshoumaru barged into the room only to find his mother kneeled over and grabbing her stomach, coughing violently.

'Mother!'

The young demon rushed to her side, but she pushed him back. It took her a couple of minutes for her to calm down. When she did, she turned to Sesshoumaru with a small smile on her face, cupping the young pup's cheek. 'What is it, my child?"' She asked softly. Sesshoumaru explained everything to her in quick words, before demanding her to tell him what was wrong. She only smiled at him, shaking her head.

'It is nothing, my child.' She ruffled his hair weakly, before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving young Sesshoumaru to stare at the floor. It was then that he noticed small splatters of blood on the wool rug where his mother had recently coughed onto."

* * *

"She'll be okay, right?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her this time, giving her a look that made her shut up instantly before closing his eyes again and sighing.

* * *

"That was the last time Sesshoumaru saw something like that of his mother for a while now. For four years Izayoi lived with the Taishio family quietly, weaving silks and kimonos for the family. Sesshoumaru saw, as Inutaishio spoke to Izayoi fervently about something, that his mother was looking at them with a sad, soft smile on her face. It would be gone before Sesshoumaru had the chance to ask what was wrong. On the day where Sesshoumaru turned 19, he finally asked his father if he could fight him. He had turned him down with a growl. The young demon had visted his mother after the refusal, only finding her in a very familiar position on the floor, whimpering. He raced to her side, seeing tears in her eyes. He asked her what was wrong, but she only asked him not to tell his father. He agreed, though knew he shouldn't have for his mother was getting worse. And as his mother was getting worse in her sickness, whatever it may be, Izayoi's stomach was getting bigger.

Nine months had come too passed, and his mother could barely move from bed. Her skin clung to her bones in a sickly way, pale as her white sheets on the bed and her once beautiful eyes were now filled with sorrow. She was decaying slowly while Izayoi was getting healthier and happier by each day. Sesshoumaru had guessed that she was pregnant, but by whom? It had to have been one of his father's warriors. When Sesshoumaru asked his father, he grew angry... and finally, he had accepted Sesshoumaru's offer of a fight.

Sesshoumaru had lost."

* * *

"I bet you're stronger than him now.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry. Go on, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

"The day had come when his mother had finally withered away. It was a dark, dark day that day. The chaos had finally gotten close by this time, and there were screams heard off in the distance. Not only were there armies marching their way to conquer all they can, but a Kingdom ways off from the Taishio Household had come to take their revenge, angry at Lord Inutaishio for stealing their Princess. Sesshoumaru had gotten quite stronger and Inutaishio could see it, but neither of them had fought at this time of need.

Sesshoumaru stayed by his mother's side as she died that day, listening to her as she tried soothing her young pup.

'Mother, I have come to a conclusion that Izayoi and father... 'The young demon could barely get the words out.

'I know, my love, I know.' His mother let out a shuddering sigh, sending her son a soft smile. 'I have already known that. I knew that when I first saw her coming to the Gates.'

'But mother--'

'No, Sesshoumaru, listen to me. I knew I was dying that day, and I knew you did too. Your father was never happy with me, no matter how much I loved him.' Sesshoumaru frowned, unable to handle his mother`s words.

'I decided that they should be happy, at least while they can.'

Sesshoumaru fell silent, his head buried in the sheets of his mother's bed, his eyes closed tightly.

'He loves you, you know.' His mother whispered softly, giving him a gentle look he did not deserve. 'Promise me something, my son.'

'What?' He asked.

'Promise me that you will be happy. That you will be happy, even after I am gone.'

'But mother...'

'No, Sesshoumaru.' She said sharply, reaching out weakly to weave her fingers through his hair.

'Please...'

She died then, before Sesshoumaru could give his promise."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru... you don't have to continue, if you don't want to."

"No."

She sighed, lying back down in the sand to listen, her eyes closed.

----

"Sesshoumaru's rage was felt within every living entity in the Taishio Household that day. As the fires that ate the trees got closer and the shouts of humans soldiers grew louder... so did the young demon's wrath and hatred. The Kingdom's Army that had come for the Princess Izayoi had arrived, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

'How could you father?' The young pup demanded to know why.

The young Lord's father turned in anger, and glared down at his son; his golden eyes were set ablaze as he growled, 'Do _not_ demand things of _me_, Sesshoumaru.'

The young Demon Lord did take heed to the warning in his father's voice. A cry of a baby echoed throughout the Kingdom and a horror-stricken look crossed the Lord's face.

'No.'

Without a last word to his son he was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving an angry, young Demon Lord growling at the spot where his father had just been. The cry came from within the Palace, attracting the attention of the Kingdom's Guards.

Inutaisho appeared inside the Taishio Household, looking down on his beautiful human mistress. Gracing her sweaty, slender arms was the image of a baby; his amber eyes were wide with fear as he eyed his father, his white dog ears twitching as he heard sound for the first time. The door creaked open and in walked Sesshoumaru, staring at the baby in utter loathing.

Even if Sesshoumaru hated his father with everything in his being, he couldn't believe he was actually sending him away with Izayoi and Inuyasha to the Northern Lands. His reason for this was because Inuyasha - the baby - would be killed if he was seen, as well as Izayoi."

* * *

"Inuyasha is your brother?"

"I thought you knew," Sesshoumaru said after a moment, frowning as he looked at her.

"Never you mind. Just continue."

* * *

"'Do you insist on going to fight, Father?'

'Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?'

With complete disbelief, Sesshoumaru stared at his father, hissing, 'What are you going to do? They can't survive on a ship. You'll kill them.' His father stared at his eldest son, calculating. Suddenly, his father's mouth parted to speak, 'You will take them, Sesshoumaru, to the Northern Lands. If I hear they were harmed on the way there, I will send my Palace Guards after you. When you are finished, I want you to never return.'

Sesshoumaru just stood there in disbelief, his heart thudding in his chest. He actually expected him to do this?

Yes. Yes he did.

His father had left him there in his anger and desperation. Without mercy, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and Izayoi, and took them to the ship destined to never return to the Western Lands again.

And that's how Sesshoumaru came to be the infamous Pirate Lord of the Seas."

* * *

"Hmm."

"You okay?"

He ignored her for a moment, his gaze drifting up to the sky once more. He breathed in deeply, and spoke again... telling the beginning of the end of his story.

* * *

"It took three years for Sesshoumaru to manage to get Inuyasha and Izayoi to the Northern Lands safely. For three years the Lord watched the Inuyasha play with his mother, a game called 'ball'. When they reached the Northern Lands, Sesshoumaru was suddenly aware of how fragile Izayoi was. She told him she was dying the day they stepped foot on the Northern Lands.

'I'm dying, Sesshoumaru.'

'Good,' he said back honestly, a scowl on his face.

'You father wanted me to tell you something.'

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear anything about his father but he was curious. He turned to her, awaiting her words.

'He told me to ask you,' she paused, 'have you someone to protect?'

'The answer is no. This Sesshoumaru has no need of such.'

It wasn't long until the woman had passed on, leaving Inuyasha to become alone in his little world. Sesshoumaru carefully placed the half-breed in sight of the King of the Northern Lands, knowing full well that he, himself, would be back one day.

For hundreds and hundreds of years the Demon Lord was alone. He had been welcomed to the lies and the cruelty of the world his mother tried so hard to keep from him. His crew and he had come to a village one day, stocking up on supplies. It was a disgusting place where men laughed with mirth as they slapped women around, or where yelling and fights would break out. Sesshoumaru, since his ears were more sensitive than most, made his way into the forest to wait until his crew were done. He walked and walked until the smell of a dying human reached his nose. Though he hated humans, he was curious as to see what was so... different about this smell. He found, to his great disappointment, that it was a very young child. She was broken, battered, and bleeding to the point where she looked as if she were on the verge of death. Sesshoumaru had also picked up that she had been raped, only a few moments ago, by a few drunken men he still heard laughing as they charted their way back to the village. He didn't know why, but Sesshoumaru healed the girl and brought her with them on their voyage.

The girl was healed but she did not speak when spoken to. She refused to eat sometimes, flinched when a hand reached out toward her, and even ran off when someone would say, 'Hey, you girl!'

It took a while for her to get use to it, and she finally began to speak again. She got very close to Sesshoumaru, and he the same to her.

Sesshoumaru's past life was gone and it was never coming back, but he still remembers everything.

* * *

There was a deep frown on his face as he finished, his eyes looking out to the sea.

"That was a wonderful story, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said gently. The story had been long, and it was nearing night time already. Kagome watched as the sky turned from blue to a whole bunch of soft colors, beautiful as always. The sky got darker to the point where the stars popped out. Kagome smiled, pointing at a star suddenly, the first one she saw.

"Make a wish, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed; closing her eyes as her inwardly whispered wish rushed through her thoughts.

_Please allow me to make Sesshoumaru-sama happy._

"Stop calling me Sesshoumaru-sama," he murmured suddenly, catching her attention. She eyed him, waiting for him to explain more but his mouth did not part again. She nodded at him, standing up from the sand. Her eyes lingered on him, tilting her head to the side as her gaze fixated on the slightly relaxed look on his face.

"I am going to sleep," she paused, "in your bed."

Ignoring his slight growl at her exclamation, she made her way back to the ship and into Sesshoumaru's cabin. Her eyes spotted a white shirt on his desk, practically screaming at her to wear it. She bit her lip in hesitation, her eyes not removing from the piece of clothing. Though she knew this was wrong for a Princess - and girl - to do, she stripped down to her undergarments, slipping the shirt on with ease. Her eyes quickly flickered toward the door for a moment, expecting him to pop right into the cabin and yell at her, before sneaking under the covers, snuggling up into the sheets. Before she succumbed to sleep, she took in a deep breath of Sesshoumaru's scent from his pillow, and released a sigh of content.

"I'm a Princess," she said smugly. "And Princesses get what they want."

* * *

**The Story idea came from a very wonderful fanfiction.**

**I didn't copy her, at least I hope I didn't.**

**I changed the whole idea, too. I made it a bit more dramatic. xD Gaaah.**

**Okay, how about this...**

**if you guys give me 10 reviews, I will post the next chapter. o.o xDDD**


	10. Oh, the things I know

_Yuppp. XD That qoute was from Pratical Magic. Hehe. I wanted to see if anyone reqonized it. :[ No one at school knows that movie, so I'm like. I wonder if people on here've watched it? Agggh. Crud. I'm dumb. Just realized something..._

_  
Oh, anyway... I picked that qoute because I saw it and I'm like_

_Oh my,_

_KAGOME!_

_Also, because of a dumb reason, I saw "But there is not man, only that moon." yeah... with the moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead....._

_Aha. Whatever. Nevermind. No one gets me._

_Wow. I wasn't really expecting to get that many reviews. XD I tried that last time, and it kinda failed._

_I have an obsession over qoutes, so here's a few for you. :]_

_(Oh, and this chapter miight be a little different... And the story might be taking a dramatic turn, soon. Don't be afraid, though. xD_

_There will be a new character in here, though. :]))_

_--------------_

_"I_ was a child and she _was_ _a child,_ _In this kingdom by the sea, But we loved with a love that was more than love-- I and my Annabel Lee-- With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven Coveted her and me."_

_-Annabelle Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. (Favorite Poem, and favorite Authour.)_

_"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."_

_-Julie de Lespinasse_

"_**Tell me, what was so special about your wife?"**_

"…_**it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were suppose to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... I was just taking her hand to help her out of a car and I knew. It was like... magic."**_

_**-Sleepless in Seattle**_

_Bleh. Okay, story begins... NOW! 8D_

_At first it's going to be night time, and then it's going to be the next day. No, Izayoi wasn't pregnant for four years. She lived with them for four years. When Sesshoumaru saw his mother looking at Inutaishio and Izayoi when they were speaking to each other, it's when she knew. Izayoi was then telling Inutashio she was pregnant, so it had been a healty nine months till the baby was born. Sorry if that was unclear... I don't really think this stuf through, it just comes out. That's probably why I stink. _

_So, I've seen stories that are like mine, of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, being pirates.... :[ Mine was suppose to be the only one. I've also seen one that was published two months after mine._

_I SWEAR IF ANYONE'S COPYING ME I WILL BITE YOU_

_Ahem. Sorry. :[ _

_

* * *

_

_"_The stars are beautiful tonight," Miroku said softly, his eyes lingering upon the stars in the sky, a strange twinkle in his eyes. Sesshoumaru did not respond, for he did not believe things, such as stars, could be so simple and yet so beautiful. He believed in gold; such beautiful, shining gold that could hurt your eyes if you stared at it for too long. There was a question he asked himself plenty of times, though. Why search for a treasure, when you already had gold? The Great Lord did not know why he had urges for such a treasure that had never been found, because he had money anyone could ever want. He was practically a Prince, if you thought it that way. Maybe it was because he wanted to prove to his father that he had the ability to find something so priceless that He could not.

But the way Miroku said those words, as if he wasn't really speaking about the stars, made Sesshoumaru look up. It was beautiful, though he would never admit it. Stars, like billions of tiny diamonds, glittered so brilliantly and radiantly that he felt insignificant compared to them. He didn't like that feeling but he felt compelled to continue staring. The Galaxy was such a large place - who knew what the Gods created out there? When Sesshoumaru was little, he'd think about what laid beyond our Galaxy... if maybe - just maybe - there was a better world out there. And what was this? Sesshoumaru _never _reminisced of his past; perhaps it was because he had told Kagome of his past, and he couldn't stop thinking about it or recalling certain things. He didn't like this and he knew telling her about himself would have created certain consequences. So now he was looking at the stars, letting them blink at him as if they were watching him.

Deciding it was time to let himself succumb to his dreams, he stood up and made his way to his cabin, not even noticing the presence of a women sitting on the rice bags, a gentle smile on her face. Oh, but he noticed her when she began to whisper in a strangely disconnected voice:

_"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?"_

The women giggled as Sesshoumaru froze, his eyes snapping over toward the woman instantly, a predatory gleam entering his eyes. Who was this woman? Why did she say that little song as if he knew he'd listen just because it had Kagome's name in it? He turned his body toward her, arching an eyebrow at her. She seemed... oddly familiar, but Sesshoumaru couldn't put a finger on whom she reminded him of. Then she turned to look at him, her eyes such a beautiful chocolate brown that it made Sesshoumaru stop and do a double-take. Then it all came crashing down on him as hard as possible. The woman reminded him of Kagome - _his _Kagome.

"You're so silly, my Lord. How can you _not _know me?"

"It's simple. I just don't know you." he paused, "Who are you, woman? Why are you on _my _ship?"

"I'll tell you who I am and the reason behind my being here once you tell me who that girl - lying in your cabin - is to you?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, his eyes drifting toward the cabin for a split second, only to look back at the woman in front of him. She was standing now, looking slightly detached from the world. He frowned for a mere moment, his lips parting as he spoke, "The girl is of no importance to you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is she important to _you, _then?"

"No."

"Then why did you tell her something so important to you such as your past?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, his eyes drifting off toward the stars again, a scowl on his face as he heard a slight giggle erupt from the girl. How did this girl know he told Kagome of his life?

"How do you know I did such a thing?"

"I have my ways, Sesshoumaru. Are you going to answer my question?"

"She means nothing to me."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"I can tell you are, Lord Sesshoumaru. The wind can tell and even the stars can; they know you're lying, too, Sesshoumaru, especially to yourself."

He suddenly snarled, his eyes falling back onto the woman in front of him, his upper lip curling. "You know nothing of me," he growled, his eyes fixating on the woman in front of him.

"No, of course I don't. No one can know you, Sesshoumaru. You have a heart of ice... "The woman murmured softly, her eyes drifting off toward the cabin, a sigh escaping her pale lips. "I will warn you of something," she paused, "so please heed my words?"

Her face was pleading for him to listening... for him to do what she wanted. Sesshoumaru wanted to refuse, but if felt like everything was reaching out toward the woman in front of him, as if it just wanted to help her.

"What is it?"

"Guard Kagome well, Lord Sesshoumaru. There are only so much a girl, like her, can take. And you being cold isn't one of them. She may act like it doesn't matter now... but you wait, Sesshoumaru, you wait. She'll find another man who can be so kind as to give her a kiss when she falls asleep, or to hold her when she's sick; someone who can forget this silly treasure hunt and be there for her."

He appraised her curiously, his eyes taking in her suddenly desperate face.

"I am not that man."

"You need to be."

"I can not. Kagome... _is of no importance to me._"

The woman finally sighed in defeat, shaking her head as her eyelids closed over her beautiful eyes.

"There is only so much I can do for you two, Lord. You will have to go on soon alone."

"Who are you?"

The woman suddenly let out a small giggle, her eyes lighting up as soon as her eyelids uncovered them. They settled on Sesshoumaru's face for a second, a look of mischief in her eyes. "My name is of no importance, Sesshoumaru." she said softly, repeating his words. He growled lowly at her, his hands clenching into tight fists at her teasing. He blinked then, though, and he should have known that blinking was a mistake. When his eyes opened, the woman was gone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself holding Kagome's body close to him the next morning. She smelt like... sandalwood and vanilla. His demon purred within him, as if it hadn't smelt anything this wonderful in years. Sesshoumaru seemed disgusted, though. How can a human please his demon like that? Quickly, before the Princess could wake up, he changed his attire. It was then that he noticed she was wearing his shirt. He had come in last night, only seeing her covered in sheets. He couldn't see anything but her pale face, and ebony black hair that was sprawled out across the pillows like a river of black. He nearly froze, though, because Kagome looked a lot like the woman he had recently spoken to.

Irritated with the subject of his thoughts, he pushed it away quickly before making his way out of his cabin.

"Miroku, where are we heading?"

There was a pause in Miroku's movements, his eyes striking up a hint of fear as they shifted off to the right.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed Miroku's line of vision, his eyes trailing off toward the port side (the right of the ship), taking in the figure of which that had presented itself to him: it was a falcon.

There was one word that managed to scrap its way passed his gritted teeth: "...Draven."

* * *

Kagome woke up when the sun was high in the sky and when Sango was wide awake, throwing ropes off toward the men. Though he did not know why, he was rather harsher than normal toward the Princess. Two of the reasons may be the talk he had with his 'illusion' friend and Draven.

Draven was a man no one could trust. He was careless and reckless, and usually only called upon Sesshoumaru when he needed help. But that's not why Sesshoumaru always _did_ go to help him. The man was brilliantly clever to a point where it seemed rather impossible. But that's what Draven did: he changed the impossible to the complete possible, because he was a strange man -- no, demon that way. The demon had once gained Sesshoumaru's trust, only to break it when he went off with the enemy; the enemy's name was Kouga, another Pirate Lord. Although Kouga wasn't as infamous as Lord Sesshoumaru, the little wolf-demon packed a highly _annoying _punch.

There was a note tied to the Falcon's foot, and the creature stuck out its leg as if waiting for Sesshoumaru to grab it. He reached over; plucking the paper from the Falcon's grip, before uncurling the paper to read what was written.

"_My Dear Lord,_

_I know this may be a bother to you, because of our past meetings, but I ask you for one more favor. Kouga is being - Oh Gods, how do I say this without being rude? Well, let's put it bluntly then, shall we? Kouga's being a complete moron. He's been getting reckless lately -- more so than me, if I do say so myself. I have come to a conclusion that he believes the Seas are _his. _I've told him countless times that his 'hallucinations' were unreal and were never going to happen. Yes, well... I have the marks to prove to you that he's becoming stupid. If you could just come to our old town, you can put him in line like I know you're dying to do so. Plus, he called you an 'ugly, low-life, homosexual, fat cow,' if I'm not mistaken._

_That's lovely, isn't it? I may have helped him myself, though. I'm sorry... I can't help but come up with brilliant insults like that, right? Ok, maybe it was a bit childish. _

_-Draven Foxglove._

_P.S. I'm not kidding, Sesshoumaru, if you don't come here, _I'll kill him. _The Falcon's name is Nana... just give her the reply and she'll know where to go."_

Now they were making way to a town called Sandover; it was a small town that Sesshoumaru had once recovered from injuries at. His crew members, and himself, all felt comfortable at the place. It wasn't one of those... _pirate _places, if you know what I'm saying. It was quiet and peaceful, and no one bothered you unless you bothered them first. No chaos ever happened there...

Kagome was sitting on the steps that lead to the deck of the rudder (wheel), her eyes were trailing after Sesshoumaru, but he never once met her gaze. He was silent as ever, his eyes remaining forward on the seas with a mask of indifference gracing his facial features. He wanted to snort at what the woman had said last night. He could _never _be that man for Kagome, even if he wanted to. He was the Great Demon Lord, not some Princess' demon servant.

So, until they have reached Sandover, Sesshoumaru had to force himself not to look at the Princess. Just as Sandover came into view, though, Sesshoumaru was forced to look at her. She was making her way over toward him, only to have suddenly tripped. Weren't Princesses supposed to be poised? He reached out, suddenly, grasping the girl by the arms gently, and pulling her to him. Her breathing was coming out fast, and her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." She whispered. She must have noticed his indifference to her, and thought something wrong, because there was fear in her voice. Did she think he was going to hurt her? Oh yes, now Sesshoumaru remembered. If it were anyone else that tripped in front of him like that, he would have dealt with them.

His Demon was purring at the girl's contact, making Sesshoumaru slightly calmer than he was before. He was compelled to ask the Princess a question: "What for?"

"I tripped in front of you like an idiot. I shouldn't have."

She pulled away from him quickly, a frown on her face, before walking off toward Sango. Sango shot her Lord a small look of confusion, wrapping a tan arm around Kagome and leading her down to the girl's cabins. She was now afraid of him. But why? He didn't do anything to her at all. Miroku was frowning at Sesshoumaru's thoughtful face, watching as his honey colored eyes trailed after the Princess and Sango.

"She's probably acting like that because she thinks you're mad at her. I've noticed you've been ignoring her today. Why?"

Sesshoumaru shot him an impatient glare, ignoring his question, before walking off to the direction of his cabin. He needed to look for something.

* * *

When they reached Sandover, Sesshoumaru took off before anyone could ask what to do. His eyes took in the sight of Kouga's crew, laughing and drinking as if they owned the island. Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath, restraining his anger. They were obviously causing a disturbance, if the looks that other people shot at them were meant something.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you could come."

Honey colored eyes met bright green ones, fixating on a familiar face.

"Draven," he acknowledged lazily, arching an eyebrow at the man. The man smiled at him, before walking around him and off to _his _ship.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"We need to discuss this some where private."

Scowling, Sesshoumaru walked with him back to his ship. Once the crew spotted Draven, they all stood up to greet him with smiles or warm hugs. Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome staring at Draven oddly, her lips slightly parted. She looked slightly dazed. She turned to Sango, finally looking away from Draven, and her lips formed words that Sesshoumaru understood: _"Who is that man?"_

Sesshoumaru couldn't hear Sango's reply because, suddenly, shouts and calls erupted everywhere:

"Where've you been, Draven?"

"It's been lonely without you!"

"I bet he got married!"

"Draven wouldn't get married!"

"Why would he want to get married? He could get any girl he wants."

There was a pause amongst the crew as Draven held up his hand, a wide smile on his face. Sesshoumaru wanted to glare at him and rip him in half, because he could still feel Kagome's eyes staring at Draven.

"I would like to get married, honestly, but I believe my future is clouded."

Sesshoumaru let his gaze fixate on Draven with a look of strange confusion, watching a look of worry grace the man's face. Draven's green eyes lifted up to look at Sesshoumaru, before nodding his head toward Sesshoumaru's cabin. They made their way through the confused crowd, opening the door to the cabin before Draven spoke, glancing at the door to make sure no one came in.

"Kouga... Kouga may have raided the Northern Lands, Sesshoumaru. He said it was on your orders. They're coming after you, Lord. I've also found out... you have their Princess?" Draven's eyes watched Sesshoumaru carefully, knowing Sesshoumaru was about to burst out in anger.

"Kagome is the Princess. She's here." Sesshoumaru paused, "Where's Kouga?"

"Now, Sesshoumaru, don't do anything you'd regret."

"The only thing I'd regret right now is letting Kouga live."

Outside, all the crew heard was the snarling of a Dog demon and the shouts of Draven, trying to calm him down. The next thing that happened was slightly a blur; the door slammed open and out walked Sesshoumaru, his eyes a frightening blood red, his hands clenched into tight fists. Everyone moved aside as Sesshoumaru disappeared from the ship, leaving Draven to stand there, panting. His blond hair was disheveled, and sprawled out across his forehead, his lips parted.

"Draven, what happened?"

"Someone clean this up. Now."

They followed his order as if he happened to be their captain. A few of the crew members made their way inside, leaving Draven to trail his eyes amongst the crowd before falling on Kagome. She looks taken aback as he let his gaze fixate on her, even more surprised when he made a beeline straight toward her.

"Are you Kagome?"

She nodded, arching a small eyebrow at him. Sango eyed Draven curiously for a moment, before nodding and walking off toward Miroku. Kagome looked distressed, looking over toward Sang for help, but the woman didn't help her. Draven offered the girl a small smile of reassurance, watching as a light blush graced her cheeks.

"What's wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

"He has just heard some disturbing news. He's currently taking care of... some _rabid animals._"

She paused, her eyes staying fixated on him, not leaving his gaze.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Draven Foxglove, Princess." he said while he bowed lowly, looking up at her through pale eyelashes. She blushed again, making Draven smirk, "Let us talk."

* * *

"Where's Kouga?" snarled Sesshoumaru, eyeing down a few of Kouga's crew members. They cowered under the Demon Lord's gaze, before pointing to the back where there was laughter of a man and the giggles of a girl. Sesshoumaru pushed passed the curtains, a loud snarl announcing he was here.

"Kouga!"

Kouga jumped away from the woman he had been fondling, his eyes jumping over toward the Great Demon Lord. His face paled slightly, but the sight of Sesshoumaru didn't stop the Wolf demon from growling right back at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's fingers found their way around Kouga's neck, slamming him back against the wall behind the Wolf demon. "What have you done?"

"I've made you the underdog," Kouga chuckled, lazily eyeing him. The girl, thinking it was all just some joke, giggled too. Sesshoumaru's hand clenched tighter against Kouga's throat, a snarl ripping through his throat. The woman on the floor finally noticed that this was no joke; Sesshoumaru hissed at the girl, making her scurry off out of the room.

"You scared her," whined Kouga, a clear pout on his face. Sesshoumaru could smell the intoxication of alcohol on Kouga's breath. Sesshoumaru's nails dug slightly into Kouga's neck, scraping the tan skin.

"I'll kill you right now. I don't care if you are my ally, I _will _kill you." Kouga's eyes hinted a bit a fear at Sesshoumaru's words, knowing they were true. "If the King and his men find me, I'll find a way to come back here and tear you apart."

* * *

When Sesshoumaru found his way back to the ship, he heard the sound of giggling in his cabin. He had destroyed it before he left, and now there was someone in there. They better be cleaning. He pushed the door open, only to be greeting by the sight of Kagome fixing the sheets on the bed, giggling at something Draven had said. He was sitting on Sesshoumaru's desk, his tan hand in his hair. His eyes were fixed on Kagome with this strange interest in his eyes, making Sesshoumaru tense.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're back!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly jumped to Kagome, narrowing his eyes. She seemed to remember his indifference toward her this morning, because she instantly frowned and looked away.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

She looked at him again, a smile suddenly gracing her face. Sesshoumaru's demon purred at the sight of such a beautiful smile on her lips, making him sigh softly in relief. Hopefully she was back to normal. He felt Draven's gaze on him, making him frown in response at the attention he was suddenly getting.

"Where are we heading, Sesshoumaru?" Draven asked curiously, looking between Kagome and Sesshoumaru for a moment. Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off of Kagome, trying to figure out where they could go. The treasure wasn't something he was thinking about. Seeing Draven and Kagome laughing like that... sparked something in him. He knew things Kagome didn't know. Things she probably wanted to know. Finally, he turned his gaze to Draven.

"We're going home."

* * *

My stomach huurtss. :[[[ Okay, so yeah. I don't know when this stories going to end, but I do know there will be a second story, so I think this story might be ending soon. :[

**LET'S TRY AND GET 10 MORE REVIEWS! AGAIN! 8D**

Plleassse. Don't make me beg.


	11. On Hold

**On Hold.**

School's starting.

They said school's going to be twice as hard now. Supposedly, since the Economy and everything is going crazy, they're shortening the school year by a lot. So, yeah... they don't want us to get stupid.

XD Sorry, everyone. I'll continue writing when I have the chance.

PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORIES! :c

**I have a chapter almost done for this one. It'll be up soon, I hope. c:**


	12. GOOD NEWS!

AN- **GOOD NEWWS!**

c:

I've finally got my muse back for writing.

I've also improved my grammar, hopefully.

BUT I'M FINALLY WRITING A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!!

AREN'T YOU EXCITED?

Well, I am. I'm seriously not a motivated person. -.-

So, in just a couple of days, I'm sure I'll have a chapter up.

BE  
ON  
THE LOOK OUT!!!!

And I'm sorry for not updating this for such a LONG TIME.

I feel so ashamed of myself. -.-

It's like I had a role play with some one - a really GREAT ROLE PLAY - but I totally forgot their name, and couldn't reply.

It sucks.

So, I am asking once more, please don't give up on this story.


End file.
